The Son of Calypso
by PraetorFable
Summary: After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis and Apollo are introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this? GodPercy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my story and I hope you enjoy!**

 **This is my first story and I'm very excited. I have ideas for two other stories so I will let you know how they are progressing every so often.**

 **There are a few things I want to cover.**

 **Gods age like a normal human in this story, and Percy is almost a year old in this chapter.**

 **Takes place after 1st Titan War, in Ancient Greece.**

 **Pairing is undecided... Leave a review on what you think it should be.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S. I won't be writing author's notes every time.**

* * *

 **The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypsos shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 1**

A young woman was sitting outside of a cave on the island of Ogygia. She had her back to the stone, which was also served as the walls of the cave. She had bright caramel colored hair with glowing almond eyes. She sat there, looking down at the sleeping child in her arms eyes with sadness.

The woman looked towards the beach as she notice the waves growing higher with every passing second. She continued to watch as the water rose from the sea, forming the figure of a man. She looked back down as the man strode towards her.

"It's time." Said the man softly. The woman clearly saddened clutched her child closer. She looked up at him again, only to start crying and quickly looked back down at her child. She slowly leaned forward covering the child with her body. The man watched as her body shook silently. A few moments later she looked up again, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "Please, Poseidon," She spoke, "Can't he stay with me for a little longer? This could be the last time I see him."

She watches him shake his head softly, "I'm sorry, but you know how Zeus will be when he arrives. I have stalled him for as long as I could, but it was inevitable. I can however promise you that you will she him again." She slowly breathes out, tears still sliding down her face. "And you're sure that Amphitrite is alright with this?"

Poseidon nods his head in confirmation, "Yes. You are like a sister to her, and she jumped at the chance to help. Do not fret, we shall watch over him like he is one of our own." She nods her head slowly, accepting the fact that this had to happen. She stood up and brought her son close. She leaned in and kissed her son's forehead. "Don't you worry, we shall see each other again."

Poseidon looked on as she said her last words to her son. He noticed that she seemed to be reassuring herself more than anyone else. She leaned away and walked towards Poseidon. She handed her son over to him tentatively, as if afraid something bad was going to happen to him.

He carefully took the child and held him in his arms. "Don't worry. Like I told you, he will be safe. And he will know of his true parentage." "Thank you Poseidon," She said, "I will forever be in your debt." Poseidon shook his head, waving her off. "No, it's the least I could do after what happened."

Poseidon looked up to the sky, watching the clouds darken. There was a flash, and they saw a bolt of lightning hit another part of the island, causing both of the to jump. They both took off towards the beach. "I must go. Zeus is on his way. Stay strong, do not fear him." He said seriously. "I understand. I will deal with Zeus, please get my son to safety." She glanced up at the sky quickly before turning back to him. "Thank you."

Poseidon nodded at her before he started walking into the water. Once he was waist deep in the water he held his hand over the child. Blessing him so that he would have no difficulty seeing or breathing underwater. As he finished he turned around and cast one last concerned glance towards Calypso. She met his with her own sad but determined gaze. He then turned and fully submerged himself in the water. Taking the son of Calypso with him.

After Calypso watched him go, she stood on the beach for a while, gazing out towards the ocean. The tears have stopped, only leaving the face of a broken mother in its wake.

After minutes of staring she finally turned back towards her cave, only to be blinded by another flash. She staggered back a few steps before her vision finally cleared. A man stood in front of her cave, holding what looked to be a miniature lightning bolt in his hand. She took a couple of steps towards him, before coming to an abrupt stop when the man turned and pointed the lightning bolt towards her.

"Don't you move." The man warned. He started slowly walking towards her, not taking his eyes off of her the entire time. Calypso stood still, her eyes showed her fear. She did not dare move, for she knew he would not hesitate to fire that weapon if she did.

"Where is the child?" He questioned, "Hand him over and you shall not be punished."

Calypso looked down at the ground, still standing in the same spot. Suddenly she looked up, her face full of determination. "No." Was all she said, her fear having been replaced with the determination to defend her child.

The man's eyes widened incredulously. "No?" He gaped, momentarily stunned. But he was only stunned for a moment, and then his face was filled with fury. "You will do as I command!" He shouted, "I am the king of the gods! No god shall ever defy me, let alone a titan!" With this he stormed up to her. With each step she was able to feel the intensity of his aura, almost forcing her to her knees.

He stopped less than a foot away from her and leaned in, looking her directly in the eyes. As she glared into them, she noticed a mysterious glint in his eyes, sending waves of fear through her entire body. All of her confidence left in an instant, her body shaking as she remembered all the horrible memories. Zeus raised his hand in a threatening manner, causing Calypso to cower in fear.

"Ah, so it looks like the little titan in scared," Zeus drawled on, "Now. I will not ask this again. Where. Is. The. Boy?" As he finished he reached down and roughly grabbed her neck, pulling her up and effectively cutting off the airflow to her lungs.

Her hands shot up, clawing at the hand that was wrapped around her neck. Tears were now pouring down her face. Unable to do anything else she nodded her head as best as she could with the hand around her throat.

He held her up for a few more second before turning and throwing her across the beach. She landed roughly on her side, sliding for a couple of inches before coming to a stop face down. She brought her hands up to her chest desperately trying to catch her breath. She heard the man slowly walk up to her. She looked up slowly and saw he stopped about a foot away. She tried to crawl away, but stopped when he pointed the lightning bolt at her again.

"Answer me." He demanded. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that Poseidon had made it back to his palace. "He's gone." She croaked out. Zeus narrowed his eyes before kicking her roughly on the side, causing her to gasp for breath again. "Where?" "Po-Poseidon." She gasped out. She rolled over onto her back, and looked up defeated at Zeus. She watched as his lips curled upwards in a menacing smirk.

He took a couple of steps back and she breathed out in momentary relief. "Well, my dear Calypso. It has been fun," He said menacingly, "Don't expect to see your son again. He will be dead by the end of the week." With that final statement he left, the flash momentary blinding Calypso again. Once he had left she stayed there lying on the ground. Her face was full of regret and sadness. She started crying slowly, but it soon quickly turned into horrible sobs. Her whole body shook with sadness at what she had just did.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed, shouting into the sky, "I'm so sorry! My Perseus!" She continued wailing, unable to stop, knowing that she would truly never see her son again.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! And I sincerely thank you guys for following. I really hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review telling me what you guys think!**

 **Thanks to Tempest12312, llulluca, ProtoGod, poseidonsson, and Dragon Spartan for the follows! I hope you like it.**

 **Expect an update every 5-7 days at most. It will most likely be shorter, but it depends how busy I am.**

 **Also, chapters will definitely be longer in the future.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

 _He took a couple of steps back and she breathed out in momentary relief. "Well, my dear Calypso. It has been fun," He said menacingly, "Don't expect to see your son again. He will be dead by the end of the week." With that final statement he left, the flash momentary blinding Calypso again. Once he had left she stayed there lying on the ground. Her face was full of regret and sadness. She started crying slowly, but it soon quickly turned into horrible sobs. Her whole body shook with sadness at what she had just did._

" _I'm sorry!" She wailed, shouting into the sky, "I'm so sorry! My Perseus!" She continued wailing, unable to stop knowing that she would truly never see her son again._

 **Now**

Poseidon arrived at the front gates of Atlantis, the child still sleeping peacefully in his arms. As he walked through the city, his mind couldn't help but wander. He was deeply concerned for Calypso. He knew what she had gone through before having this child, and he was unsure if she would be able to stand up to Zeus.

But it didn't matter. Poseidon swore in his mind that he would protect this child in anyway that he could, even if that meant risking war with Zeus.

He arrived in front of the gigantic palace doors and waited as some of the guards opened them for him. The doors slowly creaked open and he stepped into the throne room. He saw his wife, the queen of Atlantis, Amphitrite sitting in her throne turned towards his firstborn son, the prince of Atlantis, Triton.

As he got closer Amphitrite's face turned towards his and she jumped up and practically ran towards him. "Do you have the child?" She questioned. As she stopped in front of him he shifted the baby in his arms so that she could get a better look at him. As she stared at him a hand flew up to cover her mouth, "Oh my!" She gasped. Poseidon was momentarily concerned, thinking something was wrong. That is, until she continued. "He is the most adorable thing I have ever seen!" She squealed, reaching her arms out to Poseidon silently asking to take the baby.

Poseidon handed the child over to his wife and she immediately started stroking the child's head, along with the small amount of hair he had. This action caused the baby to finally wake. Both of their eyes widened as they looked into the child's eyes. They were a bright almond color, exactly like his mothers, but they seemed to be glowing with hidden power.

"What is his name?" She questioned, still looking at the child." "Perseus." Was all Poseidon said, wondering how such a small child could contain so much power. The smile returned to Amphitrite's face as she raised her hand and lightly poked the child on the nose. He giggled as he reached up and grabbed her finger. "That's a beautiful name." She commented. Poseidon only silently nodded in agreement.

Amphitrite continued playing with Perseus as Poseidon watched on. They then looked up as they heard someone walk towards them. Triton came to a stop by his mother's side, an impassive look on his face. "So, this is the child." He stated, his displeasure showing through his tone.

Amphitrite's eyes narrowed and Poseidon unknowingly took a step back. "Yes." She said, a warning underlying in her voice. "And, you will treat him as if he was your brother. Calypso and I are very close, and I will not have you disrespecting her in any way."

His eyes widened as his face filled with disbelief. His mother rarely spoke to him this way. He opened his mouth to say something back when he saw his mother's eyes narrow even further. He quickly shut his mouth and stepped back. His mother looked at him again knowing she had won. With this Triton turned and stomped away.

As he watched his son storm out of the throne room Poseidon sighed and rubbed his temples with both hands. "You do know that he isn't going to let it end there, right?" He asked Amphitrite, who had once again gone back to playing with Perseus. She looked up at him pointedly, "Of course I do." She answered, turning back to Perseus, "He is your son after all."

Poseidon's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He stared at his wife who was purposefully not paying him any attention. "Wha-What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, completely baffled. Amphitrite just sighed and started walking towards the palace doors, leaving Poseidon behind. Poseidon still stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Where are you going?" He yelled, "I demand you answer me!"

She continued to walk until she heard her husband huff in exasperation. She turned her head slightly to see him stomping towards his office. "You just proved my point." She commented back as she saw him stop and look back too her, his annoyance showing. He sent an annoyed glare at her before turning back and walking into his office, shutting the door behind him. She chuckled quietly to herself as she left the throne room with Perseus still in her arms.

* * *

Zeus sat in the throne room of Olympus. His fingers idly tapping the armrest of his throne as he thought. He needed a way to get that child and Poseidon out of the sea, so that he could finish him off once and for all.

He sat there think for a few more minutes until an idea popped into his head. He quickly summoned Hermes, who quickly flashed in. He quickly dropped into a bow before standing back up in front of Zeus. "You summoned me, father?" He questioned wearily, looking tired from delivering messages all day.

"Yes." He paused, thinking over his plan once again. "I need you to go and fetch Triton for me, without Poseidon or anyone else knowing. This is of the utmost importance, so get it done quickly." He finished. He watched as Hermes opened his mouth to ask a question before he cut him off.

"Do not ask any questions!" He yelled, "Just get it done!" Hermes stepped back and flashed out, mumbling under his breath.

Zeus sat there waiting for his son to get back, as he thought about the plan again a smug smile grew on his face. Soon, there was another flash, showing Triton and Hermes standing together before Hermes flashed out, leaving Zeus and Triton alone.

Triton looked up a Zeus before dropping down onto one knee and bowing to him. "My lord, you summoned me?" He asked. Zeus grunted in confirmation and Triton stood up, waiting for Zeus to speak.

"I take it that Poseidon has returned too his palace with the child?" He questioned, although it seemed to be more of a statement. Triton scowled, anger showing on his face. When Zeus noticed that the smile grew bigger, knowing that he would be able to easily convince the sea spawn.

"Yes." Triton growled, "Father has brought this bastard child into our palace. Can you believe that my mother and father expect me to think of him as my brother?" He scoffs, starting to pace back and forth. "As soon as that child showed up, mother hasn't focused on anyone but him. She even left all of her work to me, too busy caring for that child rather than her actual son!"

Triton continued on pacing and ranting about his mother and father. How they wouldn't leave that child's side, or how they have been completely ignoring him.

Zeus just sat in his throne, growing more and more annoyed by the minute. He reached up to rub his temples as he felt a headache start.

"Enough!" Zeus thundered, fed up with the sea spawns ranting and pacing. Triton jumped at the sudden outburst. He quickly bowed, "Sorry my lord, it won't happen again." He said nervously.

Zeus just waved him off, the headache starting to subside. "Now, let me tell you why I summoned you." He began, "That child cannot be allowed to exist. He must be destroyed or sent somewhere where no one can find him." He paused, looking at Triton, to determine his reaction.

Triton's eyes grew wide, not expecting this. When he noticed Zeus looking at him he narrowed his eyes and nodded, silently asking Zeus to continue with what he had been saying.

After Zeus received the nod, he continued. "I am asking you to join me. I have already thought of a plan, but before I tell you anything, you must swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone what was discussed here today." His eyes bore into Triton, who stared back up at him for a few seconds before shooting down to glare at the floor. He seemed to think for a second before looking back up and saying the oath.

Zeus smirked victoriously, for he knew that nothing would stop him from getting rid of this child once and for all.

But little did they know that certain goddess had been listening the entire time.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **What do you guys think the plan is? Who do you think the goddess is? You'll have to wait and find out!**

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**

 **Also, leave a review for what you think the pairing should be. I have one in mind, but it's one that nobody would ever suspect. So unless I get many votes for another I'm gonna go with the one I thought of. If anyone can guess what pairing I'm thinking of, I'll give you a shout out next chapter! ;)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

" _I am asking you to join me. I have already thought of a plan, but before I tell you anything, you must swear on the river Styx to not tell anyone what was discussed here today." His eyes bore into Triton, who stared back up at him for a few seconds before shooting down to glare at the floor. He seemed to think for a second before looking back up and saying the oath._

 _Zeus smirked victoriously, for he knew that nothing would stop him from getting rid of this child once and for all._

 _But little did they know that certain goddess had been listening the entire time._

 **Now**

Hera stood in the corner of the throne room, listening as Zeus spoke to Triton. She knew something had been troubling her husband, so she had kept an eye on him. The night before, when he thought she wasn't paying attention he had flashed away, only to return in a furious mood. She continued to listen when Zeus mentioned a child. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and her anger flared. She quietly moved around to the base of her throne to get a better look.

She listened on with impatience as Triton continued to rant about his mother and father. Then she perked up when Zeus mentioned a plan. She watched Zeus smirk when Triton made the oath and she knew that something bad was about to happen.

As Zeus laid out the plan for Triton, her eyes grew wider and wider as she realized what Zeus was actually planning. She took a couple of steps back, planning to leave quietly when she tripped over the hem of her dress. She gasped as she fell to the floor, holding herself up on her forearms as she listened to see if either of the gods had noticed.

They continued talking, not noticing the little noise she had made. She quietly sighed in relief and slowly stood up. She got one last look at the gods before flashing away, a plan already forming in her head.

* * *

Triton sat on his throne in the palace. He grimaced as he continued to watch his mother and father play with the child. Then his mother looked up at him and narrowed her eyes slightly before turning back to the child.

His foot bounced up and down nervously, preparing to put the plan into action. Taking a deep breath he got up from his throne and stood in front of his parents. He quickly swallowed his fears and spoke to his parents.

"Father. Mother." He spoke confidently, or at least he hoped it sounded somewhat confident. Both of his parents switched their gazes to his, Amphitrite with a sharp glare and Poseidon with a look of indifference. Triton knew he would have to convince his father in order for this plan to work.

"I was thinking I could take Perseus for a little bit." He said, "For some bonding time." If possible his mother's glare worsened. "Bonding time?" She questioned. Triton gulped, intimidated by his mother.

"Yeah, just through the city." Amphitrite's glare didn't let up, but Poseidon just shrugged. "I don't see why not." He said, "It would be good for you to get closer to Perseus. After all, you will be living next door to each other." Triton wanted to grimace, but held himself back.

"I don't thi-" Amphitrite began before Triton cut her off. "Please mother. Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen to him. It will just be a simple walk through the city."

Amphitrite's glare finally dropped as she let out a sigh. "Alright fine." She began, "But, you will not stay out too long and you better make sure you never let him out of your grasp, for if anything happens, well, you would be better off not returning."

With that she slowly held Perseus out for Triton to grab. He slowly took the child in his arms, as if to show that he will be careful with him. He nodded his head towards his parents, not missing the fierce glare that had returned to his mother's face. He knew that if he were to return empty handed without an excuse, she would not hesitate to disown him, even if that was a little drastic.

He turned around and started walking towards the palace doors. He could still feel his mother glaring into his back. As he got closer to the door a smirk appeared on his face. _"Everything is going according to plan."_ He thought to himself as he stepped outside, the guards shutting the doors behind him.

* * *

Hera was crouched next to a tree at the edge of a forest. She quietly got up and leaned forward, stretching out her back. Her back was aching after having to stay in the position for around five hours, waiting for Triton to arrive. She knew that he would arrive any second now, bringing the child with him.

She took out one of her golden apples, the one gift her husband had given her that she treasured. She took a bite out of it and was savoring its flavor when there was a flash of light in front of her. She dropped the rest of the apple and crouched back down watching.

Triton walked into the forest, looking around. He soon walked into a small clearing, full of lush bushes. Smirking slightly to himself she watched as he leaned down and laid the child on the ground. He then pulled out a dagger and put the point up to the child's neck.

She watched his arm tense and she got ready to leap out and stop him. But, she saw him hesitate and she quickly sat back. He seemed to be fighting with himself when he angrily stepped back. He slid the dagger back into his cloak and picked the child back up. He looked around and saw a cluster of bushes at the edge of the clearing.

He walked towards them and pushed them apart. Nodding to himself, seemingly satisfied, he placed the sleeping child inside before stepping back and letting the bushes go back to their normal position.

He walked around the bushes a couple of times checking to make sure the child was well hidden. Then after nodding to himself again he took a step back and pulled out the dagger. She watched as he braced himself before dragging the dagger down his torso, effectively cutting his chest open.

Golden ichor slid down his chest as he gasped in pain, continuing to add a few smaller gashes across his body. Then he threw the dagger into the forest behind him.

Dazed, he stumbled out of the forest before teleporting away.

Hera waited a few seconds before stepping out from behind the tree. She made her way to the clearing and pushed apart the bushes. She grimaced when she saw the sleeping child. She roughly picked him up, startling him.

Shaken, the child started crying, annoying Hera even further. Wanting to get this over with, she teleported to a small island that only she knew about, the island of Delos.

She appeared at the edge of a small pond. Crouching down she put the child down, leaving him crying on the ground. She smirked to herself and teleporting away knowing that finally her husband wouldn't get away with his infidelity.

With that thought her face turned to one of fury as she landed back in her palace on Olympus. She continued to yell at her husband in her mind. She couldn't stand his infidelity, blaming him for ruining the perfect marriage that they used to have. She continued ranting in her mind, when she suddenly thought of something.

If the child were his son, why would he want the child dead? All of his past children had become Olympians or have been living here on Olympus. Her eyes widened as she realized something. Not once during the talk between Zeus and Triton did either one of them refer to the child as Zeus' son. She hadn't even stayed for the entire conversation to see if they even mentioned who the child's parents were.

With this she jumped out the chair she had been sitting in and teleported back to where she had left the child. She looked around the edge of the pond, searching for him, but found nothing.

The child was gone.

* * *

 **And there you go! Chapter 3 is done! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the shorter chapter...**

 **Thanks for all the kind reviews! They really make my day!**

 **Please leave some more reviews ;)**

 **Bet you guys didn't expect Hera to be the goddess who had been listening ;) I like to keep you goes on your toes.**

 **Again, leave a comment on the pairing, preferably one that isn't used very often.**

 **By often I mean try to stay away from Pertemis or Percabeth since those two alone probably make up around 50% of fanfics. If you guys really want it then go ahead and vote for it, but I don't think I will be picking either of those.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter four!**

 **I will probably update every 3 days or so, see you then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

 _If the child were his son, why would he want the child dead? All of his past children had become Olympians or have been living on Olympus. Her eyes widened as she realized something. Not once during the talk between Zeus and Triton did either one of them refer to the child as Zeus' son. She hadn't even stayed for the entire conversation to see if they even mentioned who the child's parents were._

 _With this she jumped out the chair she had been sitting in and teleported back to where she had left the child. She looked around the edge of the pond, searching for him, but found nothing._

 _The child was gone._

 **Now**

Triton arrived to the spot where Zeus had told him to dispose of the child. He got a good look around before stepping into the trees. There was a slight rustling sound to his left, but he ignored it. _"Probably just some animal."_ He thought to himself. Looking around he found a small clearing that was full of bushes.

He stepped in and placed the child on the ground. Crouching down he took a dagger out of his cloak and placed it up to the child's neck. As he was preparing to thrust the dagger, ending the child's life, he stopped.

Triton withdrew the dagger from the child's neck and stepped back. He stared at the child's face, which was full of innocence. The child wasn't even crying. How could he end a child's life in cold blood? Coming to a decision he slipped the dagger into his cloak and picked the child back up.

He looked around and spotted a cluster of bushes at the edge of the clearing and made his way over to them. Holding the child in one arm he pushed apart the bushes and found a spot big enough to hide him. He carefully placed the child inside and then let to bushes go, watching as they fell back into the position they were before.

He walked around the bush, making sure that the child was hidden. After fully inspecting the bushes he nodded to himself and then took a step back. Remembering the plan he pulled out his dagger once again. He held it up to his chest and slowly exhaled, bracing himself. He slid the dagger down his chest, watching as golden ichor slid down from the wound.

He gasped in pain, removing the dagger from his chest and proceeded to create other small cuts all over the rest of his body. When he finished he tossed the dagger into the forest behind in and started to make his way out of the forest. Slightly dazed from the blood loss, his walking became stumbling. Once he reached the forest's edge he used the rest of his energy and teleported himself away, back to Atlantis.

* * *

Poseidon sat in his office, papers and books in random positions all over his desk. He sighed and raised his hand to his head, leaning on his desk. He was struggling to keep himself awake as he read over the paper that was in front of him.

His eyes had just closed when the doors of his office were thrown open. His eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet, startled. He watched as the guard hastily bowed, "What's the meaning of this?" Poseidon growled, now having calmed down. Poseidon took a couple steps towards the guard. "Speak." Was all he said towards the merman.

The guard did not get up from his kneeling position when he spoke. "Sorry, my lord." He started, before taking a long breath. Poseidon now realized that the guard was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. The guard must have run here. "Prince Triton was found outside of the palace, bleeding heavily from many wounds. He is in the medical wing, at the moment we are not su-."

The guard never finished as Poseidon ran out the door, rushing to the palace's medical wing.

After about three minutes of running he arrived, bursting through the front doors. He continued through the large room, passing row after row of empty beds. He came to a stop at the end, where there were many nurses running in and out of a closed off area.

Making his way inside he first saw Amphitrite sitting besides Triton, who was currently asleep. She had a worried look on her face as she rubbed Triton's arm. He made his way over to her and took a seat beside her, wrapping his arm around her at the same time.

From here he got a better look at Triton. He had cuts all over his body, but one in particular stood out. There was a large gaping cut that spanned his entire chest. Thankfully since he was in the ocean it was already starting to heal, but it would still take a good amount of time for a cut like that to fully heal.

There were a couple of guards standing at the entrance to the little room. Poseidon looked over to them, "Do you know how this happened?" He questioned, his worry showing through his tone. One of the guards shook his head. "No, my lord. We had found him this way outside of the palace."

Poseidon nodded his head and turned back to Amphitrite. "Don't worry, he will be fine." He reassured her. She nodded her head sadly, "I know, bu-." She was interrupted by a low moan that came from Triton.

Amphitrite shot up from her seat and leaned over her son. Her hands went up to cradle his face. "What happened Triton? Why are you like this?" Triton coughed a couple of times, rattling his body, causing his face to scrunch up in pain. "Well, like you know." Triton coughed a few more times, "I had been walking through Atlantis with Perseu-" At this Amphitrite screamed.

"Where is Perseus!" She yelled, running up to the guards. "Take me to him, I have to make sure he is alright. If anything happened to him I'll never be able to forgive myself." She gasped, "And what would we tell Calypso! Please tell me he is alright!"

The guards turned and looked towards each other, as if talking silently. They turned back to face her and one opened his mouth to speak when Triton cut him off. "He is gone mother." He said slowly, "The person who had attacked me also took the child with him."

Amphitrite let out a wail of despair and sank down in the corner of the room. Over the past month they had been together she had grown quite close to the child. Poseidon slid over to her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. He whispered soothing words to her as he tried to calm her down.

Triton looked on in sadness. He had never meant to cause his mother to feel this way. He had acted foolishly and selfishly, and now the child was most likely dead. And since he had sworn that oath to Zeus there was no way he could tell his parents where the child was.

All three members of the Atlantian royal family sat in the room, mourning for different reasons. Amphitrite was mourning for the loss of the child and having failed Calypso. Triton for causing his family to mourn, and the fact that he had been so easily manipulated by Zeus.

Last, was Poseidon, feeling sad for his wife, but also for another reason. When he had blessed the child so he could breath and see underwater, he had placed another blessing on him as well. This blessing allowed him to see whether or not the child was alive, in pain, injured, or dead. And he knew that the child was alive, but he kept this information away from his wife, unsure of how she would react.

Poseidon mentally braced himself, for he knew he would have to tell Calypso about what had happened here. Then he would go hunting for the child himself.

* * *

Leto was walking through the forest on Delos. Well, it was more like waddling with the large protruding stomach she had. She was relieved that she did not have to worry about running from Python any more. But then she thought about it and realized that Python would never stop chasing her unless ordered to by Hera. Well, she thought to herself, at least she did not have to run from it twenty-four hours a day.

She stopped at the edge of a pond, taking a seat on a rock to rest. She was staring up at the sky when she noticed a bright flash on the other side of the pond. Fearing the worst she fell to the ground behind the rock. Laying there she slowly peaked up to try and get a look at who was there.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed it was Hera. She was the one who had caused Leto all of this trouble, all because she was jealous. She watched as Hera quickly placed something on the ground. As she flashed away a sharp cry pierced through the air.

Looking closer at the thing on the ground, she noticed that it was a child making the noise. She slowly got up and started walking quickly around the water. As she arrived at the child she picked him up and got a good look at him. From his aura she could tell that he was a god.

He had nice caramel hair, coming to a stop right above his eyes. His eyes were shut tight as he continued to cry out. She started to rock him back and forth in an attempt to get him to stop. After about a minute he started to quiet down and he opened his eyes. She gasped at the beautiful, bright almond eyes he had.

He stared up at her for a second before yawning and quickly falling asleep in her arms. Carrying the child, she walked back into the woods, coming to a stop at the edge of the forest. Looking down at the child every so often, she smiled to herself.

This is what she would have to grow through soon. Her thoughts drifted back to Hera. Why would she leave this child here like this? Leto frowned. She did not know how anyone could be so cruel, especially to a young child. Hera had abandoned the child and left him to die.

With that she noticed another flash next to the pond. Hera was there looking around frantically, obviously looking for the child.

"Perseus!" She screamed. Leto looked back down at the child. _"So that is his name."_ She thought, _"Perseus. It suits him well."_

Hera looked back down, before flashing out.

With that Leto realized something. What about the child's parents? It was unlikely they would ever see the child again. What should she do with him? With that thought, she had an idea. She held the child out in front of her. She slowly raised a hand over the child's head.

He glowed slightly, before it faded. Leto smiled, bringing the child close to her again. The child yawned once again and woke up. "Hello Perseus." She smiled down at him, who was staring up at her. "I shall take care of you." She finished, sighing contently.

"My son." Leto muttered to herself. The child was smiling up at her, completely oblivious to the world. "My first son, Perseus."

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Sorry it took so long.**

 **Please leave a review, they truly make my day!**

 **And all of my Pertemis fans left. After all, they are siblings now.**

 **I have thought of a pairing, although it won't be introduced for a while.**

 **NO Percabeth. NOT a Hunter of Artemis. It just doesn't make much sense. So no Perlia.**

 **Take a guess, and I may just give you another hint. ;) Maybe.**

 **There will be a time skip next chapter, probably 10 years. Where the action can start. ;)**

 **Again, please leave a review, they truly make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

 _With that Leto realized something. What about the child's parents? It was unlikely they would ever see the child again. What should she do with him? With that thought, she had an idea. She held the child out in front of her. She slowly raised a hand over the child's head._

 _He glowed slightly, before it faded. Leto smiled, bringing the child close to her again. The child yawned once again and woke up. "Hello Perseus." She smiled down at him, who was staring up at her. "I shall take care of you." She finished, sighing contently._

" _My son." Leto muttered to herself. The child was smiling up at her, completely oblivious to the world. "My first son, Perseus."_

 **Now**

 ***READ LAST CHAPTERS AUTHORS NOTE! I HAVE CHANGED IT SINCE POSTING THIS CHAPTER** *****

 **Ten Years Later**

"You cheated!" A young girl screamed. She looked to be ten years old, with auburn hair and piercing silver eyes. The clothes that she had on were soaked, dripping with water. She was glaring at a slightly older boy, who was removing an arrow out of the body of a squirrel. The boy just laughed, "I didn't cheat." He teased, "I just used everything at my disposal to win."

Her glare became even worse and her face grew red. "You threw me into the pond!" She accused. The boy just laughed again and started walking, the squirrel in hand. "And may I say, little sis, your face as you fell in was priceless." He reached a hand out and ruffled her hair, only for her to push his arm away.

"Well, you startled me. And I'm only a year younger." She muttered, starting to calm down. She ran a few steps to catch up with him. He turned and looked down at her, "Hey, a year is still a year," He said. She mumbled under her breath, looking down and he just grinned.

They were walking through the giant forest that encompassed most of Delos. They had grown up in the forest, both becoming expert hunters and trackers in the process. The boy noticed though, that as she grew older she had slowly become more skilled than him in hunting and tracking, which was why he had to resort on tricks to beat her.

"How about another race?" He asked knowing what her answer would be. Just as he expected her head shot up, a smile appearing on her face. "Alright, what is it?" He stopped and she stood in front of him. "Whoever gets home first wins." She looked up at him and nodded enthusiastically. "Alright." He said turning away from her. "Ready?" He looked back at her and watched her nod. "Go!" They both took off at speeds that no human could hope to achieve. They were running side-by-side, able to keep up with the other.

The girl smirked and quickly stuck out her leg. The boy jumped over her leg, expecting it. "Your going to have to better than that, Artemis!" He shouted.

Artemis looked up at her brother, "How's this?" She taunted before jumping onto his back. Not expecting this, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. As he was lying on the ground, moaning in pain, Artemis shot up and took off laughing. She looked back and noticed her brother start to get up, before the foliage blocked her sight.

She smiled in victory as she arrived back at their house, bursting through the bushes at the edge of the forest. It was in the middle of a meadow, a forest surrounding it on all sides. Dense foliage covered the forest floor, preventing anyone from seeing in or out.

There she saw her mother and twin brother outside the house talking and picking some berries. She came to a stop in front of them and cried out in victory. Apollo rolled his eyes as Leto smiled. "Another competition?" She asked. Artemis nodded and turned back around to wait for her brother.

Minute after minute passed and there was still no sign of her brother. She grew more worried and she looked back at her mother. Her mother noticed her worry and began to stand up with Apollo. "Percy should've been back by now." She muttered to them.

They started walking towards the forest when a roar filled the air. Artemis and Apollo drew their bows and notched an arrow. There was a rustling in the bushes and they took aim.

Percy burst through the foliage, limping due to a deep cut on his leg. There were other cuts all over his body, with a nasty looking gash across his forehead. He had his daggers in his hands, with no sight of his bow. He staggered a bit around thirty feet away from them and fell to the ground, his daggers flying in different directions.

When Artemis had finally seen him, she had run towards him, with her twin and mother close behind. She gasped as he fell and came to a crouch by his body. He was unconscious and she shook as she saw all of the golden ichor on the ground. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked up at her mother and brother.

Apollo still looked towards the forest, bow raised. He was looking side-to-side still looking for the threat. Leto on the other hand gasped and quickly held some cloth over Percy's head and leg.

"Artemis." Leto commanded, "Help me get Perseus back to the cabin. Apollo, keep watch." Both twins nodded and Artemis grabbed Percy's arm and started to help her mother carry her brother.

Apollo however shook in rage at the thought of his brother. Percy, his older brother, who he looked up to in every way, who was seemingly invincible to Apollo. He had been harmed by whatever creature did this too him. He was beyond furious and swore to kill this creature.

Another roar filled the air, as the mighty Python burst from the forest. His mother had told him all about this creature, and how it had been hunting her for the past ten years. The creature was massive, at least forty feet long, and ten feet in height.

As it slithered towards him Apollo backed up, terrified. He raised his bow and fired an arrow, only to watch it bounce off the scales of the serpent. As Apollo looked into its eyes he was shocked still, petrified.

As he stood, petrified, looking at it he noticed that one of his brother's arrows was sticking out of one of the creature's eyes. He then knew what its one weakness was. His thoughts drifted back to brother again, he was injured and Apollo did not know if he would live. That gave Apollo enough energy to break out of the serpent's gaze

He stood back and raised his bow, watching, as the serpent grew closer. He took careful aim and fired, watching as the arrow pierced the creature's other eye. Python writhed in pain, thrashing around and screeching.

Artemis reemerged from the cabin and watched as her brother stood over the now dead serpent. Her mother appeared beside her and Artemis heard her gasp. She watched as it slowly dissolved into golden dust, which was blown away by the wind.

Leto, after making sure Perseus was secure, ran back outside only too see her youngest son standing over the body of the creature that had haunted her for years. She gasped and ran over to Apollo, not even watching the creature dissolve. She took Apollo into her arms, before holding him out and inspecting him.

Once she knew he was all right she slapped him on the back of the head and scolded him for doing such a reckless thing. Apollo cried out in annoyance and she rushed back to the cabin to check on Perseus.

She had laid him on one of the cots in the room. She removed the bandages she had temporarily put over the worst wounds, before gasping. These wounds were worse than she thought. She got to work, taking every remedy she knew and started applying them.

Apollo and Artemis walking into the house and watched their mother work on their older brother. Apollo stood at his mother's side, helping whenever their mother asked for it. Artemis on the other hand stood at the end of the cot, tears falling down her face.

Artemis blamed herself for this. She knew it was her fault. If she hadn't jumped on her brother he wouldn't have fallen and gotten caught by the creature. She mentally scolded herself as the tears continued flowing down her face. She didn't know what she would if her brother was to die.

She knew that she had Apollo and she loved him like any sibling would, but she looked up to and respected Percy so much more. She had grown up protected by her older brother. He had taught her how to hunt, shoot a bow, track, swim, and so many other things. The tears continued to fall down her face as she continued to scold herself.

She watched as her mother and brother worked for minutes, anxious for something to happen. They applied some bandages to the wounds and then backed up. "He should be okay." Her mother said at last. Artemis sighed in relief, but that didn't stop her from blaming herself for the pain she caused Percy.

She slowly sat down at the floor and leaned her back against the wall. She leaned her head against Percy's leg that was on the edge of the bed. She thought of the past hour and how things had gone from normal too Apollo killing one of the most feared creatures known.

She felt herself growing tired, the anxiousness she felt towards her brother taking a lot out of her. Her eyes closed and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Apollo sat next to his mother at the small table they had. His mother patted his back, "Good job Apollo." She said, "You were incredibly brave, I'm very proud of you. You have lifted a large burden from my shoulders." Apollo nodded his head and hugged his mother, grateful for her kind words.

His thoughts drifted back to his brother as he continued to worry about his status. Truthfully he knew that his mother did not think Percy had a great chance of making it, having lost too much blood. He knew that she had said that to relieve him and Artemis.

He stared at his brother, watching his chest rise and fall and noticed Artemis asleep against his leg. After a few minutes he got up and went to his cot. He laid down and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from fighting Python and having to help heal Perseus.

Leto stared at her three children sadly, not knowing what was to become of her oldest child. While she may not have given birth to Perseus, she had still adopted him and cared about him deeply, loving him with her entire heart, just like her other two children.

She knew that if anything were too happen to Perseus, nothing would be the same. But then she thought about it. Nothing was going to be the same after what had happened this day.

* * *

 **WHAT?! TWO CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!**

 **Yes, I was in the writing mood today so I probably spent about ten hours writing both chapters.**

 **Leave a review if you want to see Percy's point of view from when he encountered Python, and I'll include it next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the great reviews, they always make my day.**

 **So, Apollo, Artemis, and Percy are all grown up. Artemis and Percy the closest in the family.**

 **IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE LAST CHAPTER I'LL SAY IT HERE**

 **The pairing has been decided.**

 **It is a demigod, who is not part of the hunt. So no Perlia. And no Percabeth. And whoever the demigod is will eventually become immortal.**

 **Anyways, please review, they always make my day. :)**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Send me a review or pm if you have any questions and I'll answer them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

 _Leto stared at her three children sadly, not knowing what was to become of her oldest child. While she may not have given birth to Perseus, she had still adopted him and cared about him deeply, loving him with her entire heart, just like her other two children._

 _She knew that if anything were too happen to Perseus, nothing would be the same. But then she thought about it. Nothing was going to be the same after what had happened this day._

 **Now**

Poseidon sank in his throne, sighing. He absentmindedly looked around the empty throne room, concerned about his wife. After all, ten years ago today, Perseus was lost.

Every single year she locked herself in her room, too ashamed to come out. No matter how many times he had reassured her it hadn't been her fault, she still blamed herself for it.

Before the tragedy she would visit Calypso every couple of months. Ever since Perseus went missing she had not visited out of pure shame.

Poseidon grimaced as he thought about his meeting with Calypso. When he had to tell her what had happened to her son.

 **10 Years Ago (Flashback)**

Poseidon rose out of the water and stepped onto the shores of Ogygia. He paused for a second taking in the scenery. The beautiful, blooming flowers around Calypso's cave, the trees surrounding them. He quietly made his way up to the door of her home and knocked.

He heard something shatter inside before the door was throne open. Calypso stared up at Poseidon before sighing. "Hello Lord Poseidon." She said, bowing her head.

Calypso moved over and made space for Poseidon to step by. Poseidon stepped through and took a seat on one of the wooden dining chairs by the table. Calypso walked back over to the makeshift kitchen, and started picking up what looked to be the shattered remains of a plate.

When she was done she made her way over to the table and sat down opposite of Poseidon. She offered him a drink, which he promptly waved away.

They both sat there, an uncomfortable silence filling the air. "Please Poseidon, whatever it is you need to tell me, just say it." Calypso finally said. Poseidon looked up at her and sighed before looking at the table.

"It's about Perseus." He said. Calypso stiffened in her seat, her hands starting to shake.

"What's wrong?" She demanded, "What happened to my son?" Poseidon looked up and saw her glaring at him. He slumped in his seat, wishing he did not have to do this.

"Tell me right now!" She growled, seemingly furious, although her eyes showed how she truly felt. Her eyes shined with fear, tears threatening to pour out.

Poseidon took another breath, "He gone." Was all he said before Calypso burst into tears. "I knew it. I knew it." She mumbled over and over again, slumping down in her chair. Poseidon watched, unsure of what to do as her body shook with sobs.

"Calypso." He whispered. She peeked up for a second before looking back down again, wiping some of the tears with her hand.

"Calypso." He said once again, this time with more authority. "What do you mean by 'I knew it.'"

"Zeu-Z-Zeus h-he ar-arr," Was all she got out before her cries worsened. Poseidon got up and slid his chair next to hers. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close to him. She leaned into him, now crying into his chest.

After a couple of minutes she seemed to calm down enough to speak. "Z-Zeus." She said slowly, as if making sure she had the ability to speak. "Zeus. He arrived after you left."

She took a deep breath, tears unknowingly sliding down her cheeks again at the thought of the memory. "He threatened me. I told him that he was with you." She rushed out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault," She screeched out, starting to sob again.

Poseidon thought over this information. He now knew that it was Zeus who had taken Perseus from Atlantis. How Zeus had managed to take him, Poseidon wasn't sure. In order for Zeus to enter his domain Poseidon would have had to given him direct approval, which he had never done.

So that means that Zeus would have had a partner. Someone who was able to get in and out of Atlantis without him noticing. He once again thought over what had happened that day. Triton had been found unconscious outside of the palace, with Perseus gone. Although, Triton had never even told them what the attacker looked like, or what had actually happened.

Both Amphitrite and himself had been to occupied with their grieve and sorrow to even question how Perseus had been taken. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but in his mind he refused to believe that his own son would betray him like that.

He looked back down at the woman in his arms. "I'm sorry Calypso." He started, "It is okay. We will find him, even if I have to confront Zeus myself."

The woman said nothing, and he slowly leaned her back to get a look at her. She had fallen asleep, probably exhausted due to the stress she had gone through. The constant worry of her child's safety and the thought that she had caused her child's demise must have been horrible.

He slowly got up, the woman in his arms. He brought her over to the cot that was in the back corner of the room. Gently, he laid her on it and covered her with the thin wool blanket that was at the foot of the cot. He took one step back, before summoning a pouch of drachmas. He laid it on the table that they had been sitting it along with a note to let her know what they were for. She could use them to contact him at any time.

He quietly walked outside and towards the beach. Once he got there he stepped into the ocean and dissolved into the sea, teleporting back to his palace.

 **PRESENT TIME**

Poseidon's grimace remained on his face when he noticed the side doors open. Triton walked into the throne, pausing slightly when he saw Poseidon there before continuing over to the main table.

"Father." Was all Triton said as he passed his father. Poseidon nodded towards his son, watching as he sat at the table and began to talk to some of the other mermen.

Poseidon thought over the encounter he had with Triton when he had gotten back from Ogygia. He had immediately gone to Triton's chambers and questioned him. No matter what he asked Triton hadn't said anything in relation to Perseus going missing, but he did not deny it either.

The entire encounter his son had a sad expression on his face, as if he regretted something. It was then that Poseidon had realized Triton had been the one to get rid of Perseus. Someone must have made him swear an oath, which was why he was not saying anything in relation to the issue.

As soon as he had left Triton's room he went to Amphitrite and told her everything he had learned. Since that day, she had not once spoken to Triton, which had resulted in a major rift in their family. The same had gone for Poseidon, refusing to speak to his son for about three years. It was only when Triton had confronted him and begged Poseidon to speak to him again did Poseidon start talking to him again. Although, even then it was only small talk usually related to politics.

Poseidon slumped down further into his throne, looking over at the side doors as he heard them open. Amphitrite walked through, heading straight for him. He knew what was going to happen, for it had been happening ever since he announced he would look for Perseus.

Everyday Amphitrite would walk in and ask him on any updates about his search. And everyday he gave the same answer. He had tried every tactic he could think of to find the child, but never found anything, not even a trace.

As Amphitrite took a seat in her throne she looked over to him. He shook his head, and she buried her head in her hands. They both knew that the odds of finding him now were close to impossible. But even then, he knew that he would never stop looking for the child. As long as Perseus was alive he would search for him. Hoping that one day he would eventually be able to reunite Calypso with her child.

* * *

Perseus awoke back in the cabin. Groaning, he lifted his hand up to his forehead, only to find a large gash there. His head throbbed with a headache, causing him to wince in pain when it was at its worst. He rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the headache. Slowly, he sat up, moving his legs so they were on the floor. He buried his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

As he did, he suddenly remembered what happened. He shot up from his seat, causing his leg to flare up in pain. He cried out softly, unused to the pain and promptly fell back down.

His headache spiked up as the front door was thrown open. Apollo stood in the doorway, his mouth agape with obvious relief covering his face.

"Percy." He breathed. Apollo stood there staring at his older brother. He took a couple of steps towards the boy that was on the ground before helping him up.

As Percy was being helped up, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by Python and he had prayed to any god out there that his family was alright.

After Apollo helped Perseus to the cot they both sat there. "What happened?" Percy finally asked Apollo. Apollo looked towards him, a sad look on his face.

"Mother and I had been picking berries for dinner when Artemis came running out of the forest." Apollo started. Percy looked up at his younger brother before nodding at him to continue.

"We originally thought nothing of it at first, after all you two race all the time. Well, after a few minutes it became clear that something was wrong. Artemis mentioned that you should have been back by then, but there was still no sight of you. As we were preparing to enter the woods to look for you, you came running out of the forest."

Apollo took a deep breath, "You had wounds all over your body, although the ones on your leg and head stood out the most." With this he pointed at the two wounds. "The rest seemed to have healed well." He commented, most likely more to himself than anything.

"You quickly collapsed so mother and Artemis brought you back to the cabin to treat your wounds. I stood watching for any sign of the threat when Python burst out of the forest where you had come from. Once I saw it coming I quickly shot it with an arrow and stopped it before it could harm any of us. After that I went back in and helped mother heal you."

At this point he was shaking. He quickly looked away from Percy and hid his face. "We weren't sure if you were going to live." He said, voice quivering. Percy reached up and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders bringing him close.

"Thank you, Apollo." Percy said to him. "You were very brave standing up to Python and defeating him by yourself." Apollo shook his head, "No, I would never have been able to defeat him if it weren't for you." Percy cast a confused glance towards Apollo.

"Your arrow," Apollo continued, "If you hadn't shot Python in the eye, I would have never thought of it." With this Percy laughed out loud, effectively ruining the serious mood. "Please, little bro, you don't give yourself enough credit." Apollo turned to finally look at his brother, "Besides, I think defeating the monster that had been chasing our mother for over a decade now puts you a higher on the coolness chart than me."

Apollo laughed out loud, pride swelling in his chest at his older brother's kind words. He quickly wrapped his brother in a hug, "Thank you." He muttered. Percy just shook his head. "No, thank you, Apollo." He said, once again serious. "If you hadn't stood up to Python like you did, there's a good chance none of us would still be alive. For that, I will be forever grateful."

Apollo smiled, still in his brother's embrace. After a few seconds he let go and stood up. "Come on, let's go say hello to mother." He said, holding out a hand.

Percy took it and stood up with help from Apollo. They slowly towards the door and opened it once they were close enough. Once outside they saw Leto cleaning some of their clothes. Once she saw them walk out the door she dropped the clothes she had in her hand and ran over.

"Perseus, how do you feel?" She questioned, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. Percy rolled his eyes, "I feel fine, mother, other than a slight headache."

Leto nodded, "Good." Her face softened, tears glistening in her eyes. "We were so close to losing you." She whispered, "I don't know what I would do if-," Was all she said before she was interrupted by Percy "Don't worry about it. It's fine now."

He quickly gave her a hug before he took a step back and looked around the clearing. "Where's Artemis?" Percy asked them. Both of their shoulders sagged. "She doesn't come out of the forest much anymore." Apollo said, "She blames herself for what happened and I think the forests reminds her of you."

Percy cast a worried glance towards the forest and with one final glance at Apollo and his mother, he set off to find his sister.

* * *

 **There you all go! Next chapter!**

 **Who else can't wait for the Percy and Artemis encounter… I can't lol**

 **Also, we found out how Calypso reacted to the news of Percy's "Death"**

 **Please leave a review ;) They always make my day.**

 **If you have any question, please feel free too leave a review or pm me.**

 **No one has guessed the pairing yet…. Hint hint**

 **See you guys next chapter…**

 **Also… I may or may not have another story coming soon… maybe, maybe not.**

 **See you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

 _Leto nodded, "Good." Her face softened, tears glistening in her eyes. "We were so close to losing you." She whispered, "I don't know what I would do if-," Was all she said before she was interrupted by Percy "Don't worry about it. It's fine now."_

 _He quickly gave her a hug before he took a step back and looked around the clearing. "Where's Artemis?" Percy asked them. Both of their shoulders sagged. "She doesn't come out of the forest much anymore." Apollo said, "She blames herself for what happened and I think the forests reminds her of you."_

 _Percy cast a worried glance towards the forest and with one final glance at Apollo and his mother, he set off to find his sister._

 **Now**

 **(READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM, IMPORTANT INFO ON PAIRING, I REVEAL IT).**

Percy walked through the forest, leaves crunching beneath his feet. He was heading to the lake that was a little farther in the woods. When he and Artemis wanted a break from hunting they would rest there for a bit. He guessed in his mind that the lake would be the first place Artemis went.

As he approached the lake he heard someone softly crying. He quickened his pace and he hid in a bush at the edge of the water.

Across the lake, Artemis sat on a small rock, her bow and quiver lay at her feet. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her head resting on them. Her small body shook with the quiet sobs, obviously to distraught to listen for anything, after all, she is normally able to hear someone approaching from a mile away.

Percy's heart filled with grief as he watched his little sister cry. He quickly stood up and walked out of the bush. He stopped a little ways away from Artemis, still unnoticed.

"Artemis." Was all he said before her head shot up.

Artemis' eyes widened, she shot up to her feet grabbing her bow and quiver in the process. "Percy." She breathed, too stunned to say anything more.

Percy was about to say more when Artemis turned and took off, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Percy coughed a bit from the dust before taking off after her. Granted, he couldn't run very fast due to the throbbing pain in his leg, but he wasn't going to let Artemis get away.

As he ran he threw a small piece of the Ambrosia that his mother had given him in his mouth, serving as a pain reliever, which allowed him to run slightly faster. He stumbled slightly on a tree root, sending a sharp wave of pain up his leg, but kept going.

He soon arrived at a small clearing, where he lost her trail. He looked around searching and found no sight of her. He cursed slightly to himself before sitting down on the ground, extending his leg to let it rest.

He laid back, resting his head on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. He sighed and watched as the birds flew by.

As he was counting how many birds he saw fly by he heard a slight rustle in the tree to his left. He turned his head to get a better look when he spotted a pair of wide silver eyes staring back at him.

He quickly sat up and narrowed his eyes to get a better look. She had chosen a good place to hide, for it was covered by the leaves in the tree and was pretty well hidden from anyone on the ground. He was barely able to make out Artemis' figure in the tree.

When she noticed him looking at her she attempted to drop down and run, but Percy got to the bottom of the tree before she was able to. He then shoved his shoulder against the tree, knocking the small girl out of it.

Artemis screamed as she fell, only to land in a pair of strong arms. Instead of the comfort she would usually get when wrapped in his arms, all she felt was fear and sadness. She quickly wriggled around trying to break out, but it was useless, her brother held her close and she was unable to break free.

Percy continued to hold Artemis tightly, unwilling to let his little sister get away again. He waited until her struggling calmed down, but once it did it had quickly turned to shaking. Percy held on as Artemis' body shook and tears slid down her face.

"Please, Percy. Just let me go." Artemis mumbled. Percy just shook his head in response. Her body slumped in his arms and her crying got worse.

"Artemis." Percy said, "Artemis, look at me." Artemis just sadly shook her head and looked the other way. Percy gave her body a little shake and watched as her tear-filled eyes slowly looked into his.

"Why did you run?" Percy asked softly. Artemis mumbled something, but Percy wasn't able to understand. "What was that?"

"I thought you would be angry with me." She whispered, just loud enough for Percy to hear. "I thought you would never want to speak to me again. That you would h-hate me." Her voice got shaky at the end, her eyes filling with tears.

Percy stood there completely baffled, not believing what he just heard. "W-What?" He stuttered, "Why would you ever think that?" Artemis stiffened in his arms.

"Because it was my fault you got hurt!" She screamed, "It was my fault that you almost died!" Artemis went quiet after her outburst, her eyes glaring at the ground.

Percy thought about what she said. Suddenly, he started chuckling, which soon turned into full-blown laughter. He fell down to the ground, bringing Artemis down with him. He laid there on the ground, with Artemis now squirming in his arms uncomfortably.

"Why did you do that?" She complained, her grief forgotten momentarily. At this Percy finally let Artemis go, who in turn stood up and took a couple of steps away from him. After composing himself, he sat up and met Artemis' gaze with his own.

"Arty" He started, putting emphasis on the nickname, "What happened is not your fault." Artemis' eyes widened at the nickname, a tiny smile appeared on her face before being replaced with the frown once again.

"But it is." She muttered, "If I hadn't jumped on you, you would have never been caught by Python. You would've been fine." She folded her hands in front of her and stared down at them, nervously biting the inside of her cheek.

Percy shook his head at his sister. He sat on the ground with his legs sprawled out in front of him and his arms behind him for support. "No, if Python hadn't attacked me then, it would've attacked later on, when we were more unprepared."

Percy patted the earth next to him, asking her to sit next to him. She slowly made her way over and sat down, making sure to keep some distance in between them. Percy rolled his eyes at his sister before reaching an arm out and pulling her to his chest.

Artemis' eyes widened as she was pulled towards her brother. At first she tried to fight it, but it soon became obvious she would not win. She sighed and gave in, resting her head on her brother's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Artemis, just know that I will never stop talking or caring about you." She heard her brother say, tears already starting to reform in her eyes. "No matter what you think, I will never stop." He took a deep breath, "Also, I just wanted to congratulate you."

Artemis titled her head to look at her brother, asking a silent question. He chuckled quietly, "On your victory. You did win the race after all."

Artemis felt a true smile appear on her face for the first time since the attack. She suddenly rolled over and wrapped her arms tightly around Percy's neck, startling the boy. It didn't last long though, for he quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her just as tight.

"I love you, Artemis. I will never hate you, don't ever forget that." Tears started to slide down Artemis' cheeks once again, but this time out of happiness. "You promise?" She whispered. She felt her brother nod against the side of her head.

"I promise." He whispered back. Artemis buried her face in the crook of Percy's neck relieved that her brother had forgiven her.

Percy stared up at the sky, his younger sister lying in his arms. They lay there, becoming closer than ever without even trying. After a while he felt her breath even out and slow down. Knowing that she had fallen asleep he slowly got up, still holding her in his arms and set out. He slowly made his way back home, happy that his family was whole once again.

* * *

 **WHEW. There ya guys go. Man did I love writing this chapter.**

 **What do you guys think of their relationship? SIBLINGS OF COURSE. Let me know in a review!**

 **ALSO! AS FOR THE PAIRING! HERE WE GO! CUE DRUM ROLL!**

 **Percy/Piper ;) One of my top ever pairings and it is barely ever written about.**

 **Also! Do not forget about the father… He is still a big threat. He will play a big role later on.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will have another chapter, and then the chapter after that has an even bigger time skip. It progresses the story faster and gets to the main plot.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and please leave a review and let me know what you think, they all make my day :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

 _Artemis felt a true smile appear on her face for the first time since the attack. She suddenly rolled over and wrapped her arms tightly around Percy's neck, startling the boy. It didn't last long though, for he quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her just as tight._

" _I love you, Artemis. I will never hate you, don't ever forget that." Tears started to slide down Artemis' cheeks once again, but this time out of happiness. "You promise?" She whispered. She felt her brother nod against the side of her head._

" _I promise." He whispered back. Artemis buried her face in the crook of Percy's neck relieved that her brother had forgiven her._

 _Percy stared up at the sky, his younger sister lying in his arms. They lay there, becoming closer than ever without even trying. After a while he felt her breath even out and slow down. Knowing that she had fallen asleep he slowly got up, still holding her in his arms and set out. He slowly made his way back home, happy that his family was whole once again._

 **Now**

 **Six Years Later**

 **Percy is now seventeen, while Artemis and Apollo are sixteen.**

A seventeen-year-old Percy was lying on the shore of the small pond in the forest. His wild light brown hair slightly swaying in the wind. His almond eyes shone with excitement and his hand was idly tapping the ground.

He heard footsteps to his left and he turned his head to see Artemis walk out of the forest. She made her way over to him before taking a seat and lying down next to him. They sat in silence for a while, staring up at the sky.

Artemis turned to look at him, she nudged his arm lightly and he turned to look at her. "Mother wants us back early today." She said.

He looked at her curiously, "Why?" He asked. Artemis just slightly shrugged her shoulders before looking back up at the sky.

"Don't know." She paused for a second, watching a bird land on the ground by their feet. "She did mention that it was important though." Percy nodded and started to get up, picking up his bow that had been lying on the ground.

He stood up, staring out at the pond when an idea popped into his head. He turned around and held a hand out for his sister. As Artemis grabbed his hand he tightened his grip and pulled her up quickly.

Artemis' eyes widened as she was flung up. Instead of landing on her feet like she normally would, she shrieked as she flew into the pond. As she submerged, her body froze from the cold temperature of the water before she regained her senses and swam up. She emerged from the water, keeping herself afloat as she glared at Percy, who was currently lying on the ground laughing hysterically.

As soon as Percy had flung his sister into the water, he had fallen to the ground laughing. When she emerged from the water glaring at him, it had only caused his laughter to increase even more.

Artemis started swimming back to the shore, stopping when she got close to Percy. She watched him continue to laugh, not anticipating what was about to come. Dipping her hands in the water she flung her arms up, dousing him in water.

His laughing quickly turned to coughing as he choked on the water. Artemis fell back into the pond laughing. Once he stopped coughing her turned to glare at his sister, causing a satisfied smirk to grow on her face.

Artemis then got up out of the water, passing Percy on her way back to the forest's edge.

"Let's go Percy." She said turning to look back at him. He grumbled under his breath before getting up, water dripping from his clothes. At the sight of his clothes she frowned and looked down, remembering the state of her own clothes.

She shivered and followed Percy as he walked into the forest. He had thrown on his wool jacket he had brought from home. "You know, I would have given you my jacket, but you did splash me with water. Now I need it to keep myself warm." Percy said, still walking forward.

Artemis glared at his back and quietly cursed herself. They continued on for a few steps when she saw Percy shaking. She continued to watch, growing slightly worried when she heard something.

" _He's laughing?"_ She thought incredulously. He slightly turned his head and looked at her through the corner of his eye. When he noticed her still glaring at him he started laughing again.

Artemis finally had enough. "What?" She demanded, growing more irritated by the minute. He just shook his head before slipping off the jacket and handing it to her. She slowly reached out and took it, draping it over her shoulders.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived back at their cabin they saw Apollo outside pacing. As they approached, he stopped and turned to look at them.

Percy frowned as he stopped in front of him, Artemis stood behind him, listening. "What's wrong" He asked. Apollo just shrugged and looked back at the cabin. "I don't know. A man showed up after you two left, him and mother have been talking ever since."

Percy shared a worried glance with Artemis. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. Their mother walked out first with a sad look on her face. She was followed by another man, he had salt and pepper colored hair with a neatly trimmed beard. He stared at the children, his dark blue eyes shining with power.

All three children of Leto stared at the man, unsure what to think of him. The man nodded at them, "Hello, young ones. I am Zeus, the King of the gods." All three of their eyes widened as they quickly got on one knee and bowed. When Zeus waved them up, their mother spoke.

"It's time for you three to leave." She started, glancing at Zeus. "Olympus shall be your home from now on."

* * *

The four immortals strode through the streets of Olympus. The three siblings looked around in awe. The buildings and marble roads shone, reflecting the sunlight. Other gods and goddesses walked through the streets, going about their everyday life. They had never seen anything as beautiful as this.

Leto had not been allowed to go, which had deeply angered Percy. Although, he had soon gotten over it when she had convinced him to go without her, which had been no easy task.

They soon arrived at the throne room doors and with one wave of his hand Zeus opened them. Inside sat all of the current Olympians. Hera sat at the head of the room, with Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus to her left. On her right were Zeus' throne, Poseidon, Ares, and Hermes.

Zeus grew to his full, godly height and sat down on his throne, leaving the three godlings standing awkwardly in the center of the room. "Who are they?" Ares asked gruffly.

Zeus turned to look Ares and scowled. "These young ones are the newest addition to Olympus. I brought them here so that they can receive their domains."

With that the space in front of the three siblings glowed. Slowly they were able to make out the form of three people. The fates stood there, staring at the three, but their gaze seemed to linger on Percy the longest.

"It is time to find out which domains each of these young gods will receive." The one in the middle announced. Every single council member was silent, watching the scene unfold before them.

The three fates moved in front of Apollo. "Ah, Phoebus Apollo." One drawled, "The youngest of the group." The three of them each held up their hands in front of him. "So much potential. You have the gift of foresight and you will affect people in many ways." They all dropped their hands.

"Lord Apollo. You will be the god of archery, prophecy, medicine, healing, poetry, music, and the Sun." Apollo's eyes widened and he turned to look at his siblings. They each gave him a reassuring smile and he turned back. He went down on one knee and bowed before the three goddesses.

The fates moved over to Artemis, who was standing in the middle. "Phoebe Artemis." The one on the right spoke, and then they all raised their hands. "You may not be the most open person, but you care for the creatures of the wild." They paused for a second, "Lady Artemis. You will the goddess of archery, the hunt, maidens, childbirth, and the Moon."

A light blush rose on Artemis' face and she got down on one knee and bowed. The fates acknowledged her with a nod before moving over to Percy. Percy stood there awkwardly as they stared at him. "Perseus" They said.

With that statement Poseidon jolted up in his seat, which went unnoticed by all but one goddess. He narrowed his eyes at the young god. He was dumbfounded, how had he not been able to see it before? Perseus was alive! He had lived!

His thoughts were running wild as he continued to stare at Percy, excited to bring the news back to Amphitrite. Hera glared at Poseidon, wondering why he had reacted in such a way. She soon turned back to the godling. _"How had he survived?"_ She thought, _"He had disappeared!"_

She sat in her throne, silently fuming. She decided it would be better to confront him in private, where she wouldn't have to suffer Zeus' anger.

The fates slightly turned to look at each other before raising their hands. "You are loyal to those you are closest to. Loyal to the point where you would tear down the world to save such people. Whether that is a good thing or bad thing, we have yet to see." They paused for a second seeming to consider something.

"You are peaceful by nature, not wanting to cause anyone or anything harm." They slowly lowered their hands. The one in the middle opened her mouth, preparing to speak before she froze. She closed her mouth before turning back to her sisters and starting to converse with them.

The council watched in confusion. This had never happened before and they were wondering what the problem could be. Their questions were soon answered as the fates turned back to Percy.

* * *

 **BTW, Leto never told Percy that he was adopted. So he doesn't know that he has another mother.**

 **Welp, there you go! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please don't be to mad! Next chappie shall contain his domains!**

 **What's gonna happen with Poseidon and Hera? Also will he ever meet his mother?**

 **Please leave a review, they really make my day.**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

 _The fates slightly turned to look at each other before raising their hands. "You are loyal to those you are closest to. Loyal to the point where you would tear down the world to save such people. Whether that is a good thing or bad thing, we have yet to see." They paused for a second seeming to consider something._

" _You are peaceful by nature, not wanting to cause anyone or anything harm." They slowly lowered their hands. The one in the middle opened her mouth, preparing to speak before she froze. She closed her mouth before turning back to her sisters and starting to converse with them._

 _The council watched in confusion. This had never happened before and they were wondering what the problem could be. Their questions were soon answered as the fates turned back to Percy._

 **Now**

The fates stared at Percy, seeming to dissect him with their eyes. Finally, after what seemed to be hours to Percy, the middle fate spoke. "Lord Perseus. You shall the god of peace, woodcraft, loyalty, secrets, and the Earth."

Percy's eyes widened as he got down on one knee and bowed to them. He had gained some powerful domains, especially now that he was the ruler of Earth. The three fates nodded their heads before leaving in a bright golden flash.

Zeus clapped, gathering every god's attention. "It seems you three have attained some powerful domains." Zeus looked around at his fellow Olympians. "I say that we make the three Olympians." He proclaimed, much to the shock of the council. "Artemis and Apollo shall replace Helios and Selene, who have recently faded. While Perseus shall join us as a mediator, and the one who rules over the mortal land."

Zeus stared at the three gods. He could care less about their domains and powers. All he was worried about was gaining more support on the council and this was the best way to get it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Athena open her mouth to speak. He raised his hand, which silenced her quickly.

"We shall have a vote." He proclaimed. "All in favor of them joining the council?" Zeus first raised his hand, and was quickly followed by Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Demeter.

Hera sat fuming in her seat, furious that the three had been allowed to join. Not only did she now have to put up with two more of his bastard children, but he had allowed the child he previously tried to destroy into the council as well.

Three thrones appeared in the throne room. Apollo's was next to Hermes' throne. His throne was made out of pure gold and seemed to radiate light. Percy's was next to Apollo, and seemed to be made out of black marble. It had some bushes growing off of it at the base, symbolizing his domain of the earth.

Artemis' throne appeared in between Athena and Aphrodite. It was silver and seemed to shine and sparkle like the light from the moon.

The three new Olympians willed themselves to their full godly height and took a seat in their new thrones. As soon as they sat, their eyes widened, feeling the boost of power the Olympians get from their thrones. They took a second to get adjusted before relaxing and looking over at Zeus to continue.

Zeus nodded his head, "Welcome, new Olympians. Tonight we shall have a celebration in praise for the new gods. You are all dismissed" With that all the Olympians except for the three siblings left.

They all shrunk down and met in the center of the throne room. They quickly embraced, before stepping back.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. There are some new things that I want to try out!" Apollo said excitedly, before flashing out of the throne room. Percy just shrugged, used to his brothers antics, while Artemis groaned holding a hand up to her head. "You know that he is going to get into some trouble, right?" She asked.

Percy nodded, before smiling. "Looks like we will be able to stay with each other, seeing as how our domains coincide with each other." (Artemis does have the domain of the wild and animals after all.)

Artemis smiled happily at her brother before hugging him again. She rested her head on his chest, "When are we going to go hunting again?" She asked. She looked up and saw his smile grow. "How about tomorrow? After all we do have to attend the party tonight."

She nodded against his chest before sighing and taking a step back. "I'm going to go find Apollo." She said before turning and starting to walk to the throne room doors. "He's probably already gotten himself into some trouble." Was all she said before she disappeared through the doors.

Percy sighed and started to walk towards the doors. He decided that he would spend the rest of his free time looking around Olympus. As he was about to walk through the doors he was violently jerked to the side before he felt a hand cover his mouth.

Hera's dark brown eyes bore into his. He flinched back slightly when he noticed her glare. The hand that was not covering his mouth was on his shoulder keeping him against the wall. He shivered slightly, unsure of what to do.

"How?" She asked him, causing him to look at her confused. "How are you alive? You should've been dead!" His eyes widened, not understanding what she was talking about. He tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by her hand. She quickly removed her hand and he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hera. I don't know what you're talking about." She grimaced, and slapped him across the face. His head was flung to the side as he raised his hand and held his cheek where he had been slapped. "Don't try to fool me into thinking that you don't know."

He stood there stunned, "I-I really don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered, fear starting to kick in. She raised her hand to slap him again when she paused. She removed her hand from his shoulder and Percy quickly took a step away from her.

She stared at his face for a long time, "You should be dead." She finally said. Percy looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. Hera took a step towards him, but Percy took a step back, maintaining his distance from her.

"Who raised you?" She questioned. Percy muttered something, but it had been to quiet for her to hear. Hera rolled her eyes, "Louder." She watched him take a breath. "My mother. Leto." He said loudly.

Hera stared at his face, her expression emotionless. Percy squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable when Hera started laughing. It was a menacing laugh, one that held no joy.

She finally understood what had happened that day in the forest. The day when Perseus had gone missing.

"Foolish boy." She spoke, "You truly believe that Leto is your true mother? She found you! That's why you had disappeared! She had taken you and had hidden you from me!"

Percy was taken aback, stunned at what he was hearing. Leto wasn't his true mother? His thoughts started to run rampant. How had his mother never told him this? If this was true then who was his actual mother? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. It was unsuccessful though, and his mind continued to wander.

Hera smirked, knowing that she had gotten into the god's head. She took a couple steps back and turned around, preparing to flash out. She had a new target in mind and she was going to get all the answers she needed. She glanced one last time at the god before leaving in a bright gold flash.

Percy was startled out of his thoughts by the golden flash. He looked around and noticed Hera had left, and realized that the golden flash had come from the goddess leaving. He sighed before he took a couple of steps back and ran into the wall.

He leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, burying his head in his hands in the process. How much of his life was a lie? His eyes then widened as he thought of something.

Were Artemis and Apollo not actually his siblings? Were they not related at all? He shook his head at that thought. No matter what they would always be siblings, even if it's not by blood. With this thought, Percy started to slowly stand up.

Once he was up he started to make his way out of the throne room. As he got closer to the door he became more determined. He would confront his mother and find out the truth. He would find out why Hera had confronted him. And lastly, he would find out who his true mother is.

* * *

 **Woodcraft is knowledge of the woods, especially with reference to camping and other outdoor pursuits.**

 **Welp, there ya go! Man, you guys sure don't like cliffhangers. But then again, no one does. :)**

 **Next time will Percy discover the truth? Will he finally meet Calypso? Who knows, it's not written yet!**

 **What do you guys think of the domains? Not to OP. Matches up with Artemis and Apollo too. Apollo is Sun, Artemis is Moon, Percy is Earth, all major objects in space.**

 **Next chapter will take a little longer since it's time for me to update my other story, The Lost Heroes. Every 3 chapters here equals 1 chapter there.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review, they truly make my day. I enjoy reading each and everyone of them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

 _He leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, burying his head in his hands in the process. How much of his life was a lie? His eyes then widened as he thought of something._

 _Were Artemis and Apollo not actually his siblings? Were they not related at all? He shook his head at that thought. No matter what they would always be siblings, even if it's not by blood. With this thought, Percy started to slowly stand up._

 _Once he was up he started to make his way out of the throne room. As he got closer to the door he became more determined. He would confront his mother and find out the truth. He would find out why Hera had confronted him. And lastly, he would find out who his true mother is._

 **Now**

Percy arrived back at his childhood home on Delos. He took a minute and looked around before making his way over to the cabin he had lived in all his life. As he arrived at the front door, he heard what sounded like crying coming from inside of the house. Without waiting he opened the door and walked right in.

Leto, who had been sitting on the edge of one of the cots jumped up, startled. She looked over at Percy with tear stained cheeks before rushing over. She swept him up in a hug and held him against her chest.

Percy hugged his mother just as tight. He always hated it when one of his family members was upset, especially his mother. The thought of asking her about Hera left his mind momentarily as he just stood with his mother.

After holding each other for about three minutes they quietly let go. Leto sat back down on the cot and took a deep breath. She glanced over at Percy and tapped her hand on the cot next to her. Percy walked over and sat down next to his mother, a serious expression morphing on his face.

They sat in silence, both unsure of what to say. Finally, after what seemed like hours for Percy, Leto finally spoke.

"How was it?" She asked, "On Olympus." Percy sighed, gathering his thoughts. "Well…" He trailed off, thinking for a second. "The city was great. I have never seen anything like it. I don't think I could even dream of a city that grand."

Leto smiled sadly, continuing to stare at the ground. "But, it was not home. This will always be my favorite place." Leto looked up at her son before wrapping him in a hug once more. "How were Artemis and Apollo?" She asked.

Percy's face fell at the mention of his siblings, but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "I think we all had the same reaction." He laughed quietly as he remembered how they had been when they had first appeared on Olympus.

Leto listened to her son laugh quietly. She wished she could have gone to Olympus with her children but Zeus had forbid her from coming, fearing Hera's reaction. She scowled as she thought of the queen of Olympus. Leto despised her with her entire being. She broke out of her thoughts when Percy continued.

"All three of us are now Olympians, mother." He said, watching for her reaction.

Leto said nothing, stunned at the news. She had expected her children to become minor gods, not Olympians. She smiled at her son, "Oh, you don't know how proud I am of you three."

Percy smiled back at his mother, a warm feeling inside spreading as he received the praise.

"What domains did you three receive?" She continued. Percy looked back down, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, Apollo is the god of archery, prophecy, medicine, healing, poetry, music, and the Sun." He said. "Artemis is the goddess of archery, the hunt, the wild, animals, maidens, childbirth, and the Moon."

Percy took a deep breath after listing all of their domains. His mother looked on, waiting for him to tell her what domains he had received. "I am the god of peace, woodcraft, loyalty, secrets, and the Earth."

Leto beamed at her son. She was completely in awe of all the domains her children had received. Now that he had told her his domains she could feel the powerful aura radiating off him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking to themselves. Percy glanced at his mother, who was currently staring out the window. He did not want to hurt her, but he knew that he would have to ask this question at some point.

"Mother." Percy started, feeling his mother's gaze switch back to him. "I have a question to ask you." She nodded at him and he took this as her telling him to continue.

"After we had received our domains the Olympians left. Artemis, Apollo, and I met and talked about our new powers. Once we had finished Apollo left and Artemis soon followed, leaving me in the throne room alone." He took a breath and continued looking at his mother. She had an impassive look on her face and she gestured for him to continue.

"As I was leaving Hera approached me." He paused as her face quickly shifted to one of anger. She opened her mouth to speak before stopping and taking a deep breath. Percy waited until she calmed down to continue.

"She asked me a few questions." He took one final glance at her. "She said that I was supposed to be dead. That I had been lost somewhere." His mother's face fell and an unrecognizable expression appeared on her face. He took a deep breath before continuing

"And that you weren't my true mother." Leto stiffened slightly. She had a slightly concerned look in her eye as she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, as if deciding whether or not to speak. She closed her mouth and looked away from her son for a second, seeming as if she was trying to gather her thoughts.

She looked over at her son, who stared back at her with a face full of worry. She sighed and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him close. "Let me start from the beginning." Percy nodded towards her.

"I had been pregnant with Artemis and Apollo when I arrived here on Delos. I had been walking through the forest, searching for a place to take shelter when I came across the pond you and Artemis often went to." She paused, trying to remember the event that had happened seventeen years ago.

"I had been resting beside it when there was a bright flash. When I had been able to see again, Hera was standing there. I watched as she put an object on the ground before flashing away. When I went to go and get a better look at the object I found out that it had been a baby."

Percy's face filled with realization and she knew that he had figured it out. "I went and picked up the baby before walking away. When I had reentered the forest Hera flashed back next to the pond and looked around. I knew that she had been looking for you and that's when she mentioned your name. I continued to hold you in the forest while she looked around and after a while she left, obviously frustrated."

Percy looked into his mother's eyes as he waited for her to finish the story. They were full of love as they stared back into his glowing almond eyes. "After she left I made a decision. I adopted you, and while I may not have birthed you, you still have my blood inside of you. But while you are my son by blood, you still have your true mother and father's blood inside of you." **(When a god adopts someone, they receive some of the new parents blood. So they are related by blood.)**

Percy stared at her in shock. On one hand he was relieved and happy that she was his true mother and he was truly related to her. But on the other he was angry. Angry that she had kept this information from him for so long. He had always thought his father was Zeus, but she confirmed that he wasn't.

Leto looked on at her son in sadness. She knew that he was conflicted and confused. "Perseus, please don't be angry. I truly wanted to tell you on many occasions, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

Percy sighed and hugged his mother. "So we are actually related? And Artemis and Apollo are truly my siblings by blood?" His mother nodded her head in confirmation, sending waves of relief through his entire body.

"So all you know is that Hera left me in the forest? Do you have any idea of who my mother or father could actually be?" She shook her head. Percy deflated a little, wanting more answers. His mother saw this and hugged him tighter, "Don't worry Perseus, we will do everything we can to find out who they are."

Percy nodded, still holding on to his mother. They sat together for a moment, enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly Percy shot up, "I have to tell Artemis and Apollo."

His mother nodded, "I agree. They could help you find them." She watched as he stood up, getting ready to leave. She couldn't help but be saddened at the thought of him finding his true mother. He was her oldest and she did not want to lose him.

Percy took a glance at his mother and noticed the sad look on her face. He hugged her again, "Don't worry. No matter what happens, whether I find my birth parents or not, you will always my mother."

Tears welled up in Leto's eyes. A heartwarming smile appeared on her face as she hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you, Perseus."

Percy just nodded before stepping back again, "Goodbye Mother. I'll be back soon." He turned away before flashing out in search of his siblings.

Leto looked out the window once more. She stared at the flowers that were currently growing outside in her garden. She got up from her seat and grabbed the bowl that was sitting on the table before walking outside.

Once outside she started walking towards the forest, in the direction of the pond. After minutes of walking she arrived and knelt down at the water's edge. She dipped the bowl in the pond and filled it with water. As she pulled the bowl out of the water she thought she heard a funny noise behind her, but dismissed it as an animal.

She got up and turned around only to be shoved violently to the ground. She let out a surprised shriek and the bowl flew out of her hands. She landed roughly on her elbows, cutting them both. Golden ichor dripped down her arms as she looked up searching for her attacker.

Hera, the Queen of Olympus stared down at her, a terrifying smirk on her face. In her right hand she held a celestial bronze sword, with a round shield in the other. Hera raised her foot and slammed it down on Leto's chest, pinning her to the ground.

Leto struggled to breath with Hera's foot crushing her chest. She heard a couple of cracks and a sharp, excruciating pain erupted in her chest. She whimpered as she laid on the ground, unable to do anything. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Hera.

Hera formed a mock sympathetic smile on her face. "Oh. Does that hurt?" She asked mockingly. Hera laughed menacingly before stabbing her sword into Leto's shoulder. She had driven the sword clear through her shoulder and into the dirt below.

Leto gasped in pain, tears sliding down her cheeks. "W-What do you want from me?" She whimpered.

"What do I want?" Hera asked, letting go of the sword and raising her hand to rest under her chin as if she was thinking. "Nothing. After all I learned all that I needed to know from your little conversation with your son."

Leto's eyes widened. How had she not felt her presence if she had been listening. Hera looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I bet you're wondering how I hid my presence from you?" Leto did nothing but continue to stare at the god above her. "I just called in a favor from Hecate. It was a new remedy she crafted. Hides the presence of any god who drinks it for a certain period of time. It's truly a wonderful creation."

"W-What do y-you want with my s-son?" Leto stuttered, blood-loss causing her to become a little drowsy. Hera's smirk returned to her face. "You know, I originally thought that he had been my husband's bastard child. When he had taken the child from whoever his actual mother actually is, I took him and dumped him here." She paused looking down at Leto with a menacing glare. "And I think you know the rest, after all, you were the one who hid him from me."

Hera reached her hand down to Leto's shoulder and dipped her hand into the ichor that was dripping down. She held her hand up as if inspecting it before flicking her hand down, sending the drops of ichor down onto Leto's face.

Leto spit out some of the ichor that had gone into her mouth. The pain was increasing by the minute. She knew that she didn't have much time left if she didn't act quickly. She had left her supply of Ambrosia back at the cabin, so she had to make it back quickly.

Hera sighed before looking up at the sky. "Oh well. It seems we don't have much time left together." She looked back down, a terrifying look in her eyes. She reached her hand back down before gripping her sword and violently ripping it out, covering both of their bodies and the grass below in ichor.

Hera used the back of her hand to wipe the ichor off her face. Leto lay gasping on the ground, using a spare piece of cloth to try and stop the blood flow. Hera dropped her sword on the ground and watched as Leto tried to sit up, only for Hera to reach down and grab her wrist.

Hera held onto Leto's wrist before using all her strength to pull her up. As Leto was brought up Hera slammed her shield down onto Leto's face. There was a loud crack and ichor burst from her nose. She stared down at Leto who was laying on the ground, whose hands were on her face, trying to stop the blood flow.

Leto lay on the ground, unrecognizable due to her shattered nose and the amount of gold covering her face. Her entire head was throbbing with pain. She blinked as the world around her seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Hera picked up her sword once more and smirked at the titan. She slowly bent down until her face was right above Leto's. "Don't worry." She paused, watching Leto's gaze flicker up to hers. "Once I find out who his true parents are, I will make his death a painful one."

Hera watched Leto's eyes widen before she stabbed her once more with her sword. This time straight through Leto's throat. Hera took a step back, ripping her sword out, and watched as Leto made a few choking noises. She clawed at her throat violently before her hands fell limp at her side. Hera watched as she took a few more labored breaths before her chest rose no more.

Hera sheathed her sword at her waist before taking one last glance at the fallen titan before her. What had once been a beautiful, loving, and caring face was now unrecognizable. Golden ichor was everywhere, covering the ground and both of the bodies. Hera felt no remorse, only sickening glee as she thought about Perseus' demise in her head.

She flicked her fingers, clearing her body of all the ichor before she flashed away, leaving Leto's body next to the pond, uncaring of what may happen to it.

* * *

 **Welp… That was kind of dark. The darkest I've ever written so far. And the longest I've written.**

 **I had actually had a totally different plan for this chapter in my head until I was about ¾ of the way done. Then this idea popped into my head and it fit even better than what I had planned with the plot I have thought out.**

 **Let me know what you guys think? Was it good? Bad?**

 **Poor Leto. It was heart-breaking to write this, but it is gonna effect the plot in crazy ways. Especially when we get to the Second Titan and Giant Wars… And with the pairing.**

 **Anyways, expect the next chapter soon, maybe tomorrow. No promises though.**

 **And as always. Please leave a review as they always make my day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously**

 _Hera picked up her sword once more and smirked at the titan. She slowly bent down until her face was right above Leto's. "Don't worry." She paused, watching Leto's gaze flicker up to hers. "Once I find out who his true parents are, I will make his death a painful one."_

 _Hera watched Leto's eyes widen before she stabbed her once more with her sword. This time straight through Leto's throat. Hera took a step back, ripping her sword out, and watched as Leto made a few choking noises. She clawed at her throat violently before her hands fell limp at her side. Hera watched as she took a few more labored breaths before her chest rose no more._

 _Hera sheathed her sword at her waist before taking one last glance at the fallen titan before her. What had once been a beautiful, loving, and caring face was now unrecognizable. Golden ichor was everywhere, covering the ground and both of the bodies. Hera felt no remorse, only sickening glee as she thought about Perseus' demise in her head._

 _She flicked her fingers, clearing her body of all the ichor before she flashed away, leaving Leto's body next to the pond, uncaring of what may happen to it._

 **Now**

 **QUICK NOTE - PLEASE READ**

 **Last chapter went perfectly. When I had been writing chapter 10 I had two reactions in mind that I wanted to get out of my readers.**

 **First, that Hera was one of the main antagonists. And that she will be one of Percy's first enemies.**

 **Second, I wanted to make you guys think. The main question I wanted people to think was 'Why the hell does Hera hate Percy so much?' And it was perfect. Many of you were wondering about that and many offered solutions to what they thought the answer was. But no one got it right.**

 **Anyways… READ ON!**

Percy sat in the garden of Olympus, which was behind the throne room. Beautiful and exotic flowers from all over the earth covered the ground. He sat in the center of the garden, a small circular space which contained a few benches for people to sit on. His siblings sat on the bench across from him, talking about some event that taken place earlier in the day.

Percy cleared his throat and their gazes switched to him. "I have something that I need to tell you." He started. Now both of his younger siblings had their full attention on him. "Earlier today when you guys had left, Hera approached me."

Both of them noticeably scowled at the name of the Queen of Olympus. Percy understood their hate for her and he despised her as well. She had caused much unneeded pain for their mother and for that he would never forgive her.

"She questioned me, asking very strange questions like 'How had I survived?' or 'Who had saved me.'" Both his siblings faces grew confused. He could tell they were trying to figure out why she had asked such strange questions.

"I had thought they were strange too, until I told her about mother." He took a breath and continued. "She told me that Leto wasn't actually my true mother. Which caused me to start thinking. If Leto wasn't my true mother than that meant everything I thought I knew about my life was a lie. And the worst part, that you two weren't my actual siblings."

At this both of his sibling's eyes widened. Apollo slumped on the bench, a sad expression appearing on his face and Artemis' eyes filled with tears. When Percy noticed this he hurried to continue, "Wait! There is still more!"

Apollo nodded and straightened himself, but he still had a look of sadness on his face. Artemis sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Mother told me the story of how she found me. Apparently, Hera left me to die on Delos, so when mother found me she took me and hid me from Hera. In the process she adopted me, so we _are_ related by blood."

Both twins sighed in relief. "Even though our mother will always be my true mother, I still need to find out who my true parents are." They nodded their heads at him in understanding.

"We will help you brother." Apollo said, "If we find any information about your birth parents we will let you know." Artemis nodded her head in agreement and Percy smiled towards them.

Percy was about to speak when a golden flash interrupted him. Hephaestus stood there tinkering with some metal in his hands. "Father wants me to craft you some weapons. Which shall also serve as your symbol of power." He said, still looking at the item in his hands.

The three siblings glanced at each other. They didn't know what to say in response, and so just continued to stare at the god. Eventually Hephaestus seemed to grow annoyed with waiting and threw the item over his shoulder behind him. The item vanished as he looked up at them.

"Well?" He questioned, tapping his foot impatiently. Percy took another glance at his siblings before standing up. "Uh… A sword I guess." Hephaestus nodded his head approvingly, before turning away. He pulled a scroll out of his pocket before unraveling it and summoning a pencil.

"Good, good. Easy enough." He muttered starting to pace back and forth, while seeming to draw something on the paper. "Needs to be well balanced. Needs to - Ahah! Celestial Bronze! A perfect metal to craft it out of."

Percy stood there awkwardly as the god continued to talk to himself. He glanced again at his siblings when he noticed them staring at Hephaestus with a weird expression. Both of them slowly stood up before walking over and standing next to Percy.

"Does he always do this?" Artemis questioned, not taking her eyes off of the god. Both Apollo and Percy shrugged their shoulders. "I hope not." Apollo said, "It's kind of annoying."

They continued to stare at the pacing god for a few more minutes. Every so often he would mutter something under his breath before drawing something else on the paper. He eventually stopped, stuck the pencil in his ear and looked at the paper. He held it up to the sky to get a better look before nodding. He rolled the scroll back together before sticking it back in his pocket and looking back over at the three new gods.

"Alright, I shall get to work on it once I return to my forge." He said looking at Percy. Percy slowly nodded, unsure of what to think of the god. Hephaestus turned to Artemis next, "And for you?"

Artemis stared at him before replying, "A bow?" It came out more as a question than a statement, but he seemed to accept it.

"Of course. A bow for the goddess of archery. Makes sense." He reached down to pull another scroll out of his pocket before Apollo interrupted him. "Wait!" Hephaestus looked at him, eyes wide. "Please design the weapons later, it's annoying watching you pace back and forth."

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes at the sun god. A fire sprung up in the palm of his hand, making the three gods take a step back. "Fine." He grumbled, "What do you want?"

Apollo took a breath and stared at the fire in the god's palm. "A bow."

Hephaestus rolled his eyes, "Of course. God of archery as well." He took out a scroll from his pocket and grabbed the pen from his ear. "I will find you when they are done. It shouldn't take very long." He said before flashing away.

They all sat down again on the benches. "Well." Artemis started, "That was interesting." Apollo and Percy nodded their heads. "And boring." Apollo added.

* * *

Percy stared at the flowers in the garden. Apollo and Artemis had left to go do other things, while Percy stayed behind since he didn't have anything to do. As he watched the plants and foliage he focused in on his domains.

He could see everything on the earth below. The animals living in the forests, the plants growing around the world. He felt the end of his domain, where his and Poseidon's domain met. And the humans, building up their cities in Greece. He could tell where any being was if they stepped foot on the earth and as long as they were alive.

He focused in on Delos, trying to see what his mother was doing. At first, when he wasn't able to tell where she was he dismissed it since he was still practicing all of his new skills. But after minutes of not being able to tell where she was he began to get worried.

He took a couple of steps backwards before flashing out back to Delos. He appeared outside of the cabin. "Mother? Are you here?" He called out while looking around to see if she was outside. Getting no reply he ran up to the door and threw it open. He ran in and looked around, not finding her. As he continued to look around he noticed that the bucket that they usually used to get water was missing from it's usual spot.

Percy took a deep breath, now thinking that she was just gone because she had to get water. He made his way back outside and started walking towards the pond.

As he walked through the forest he felt himself grow stronger and more at peace. Being in the place where he grew up relaxed him. He felt like all of his worries just disappeared and he was finally at peace. And now, with the Earth as his domain, it made the experience so much better.

When he was near the pond he stopped. Before, during his walk, he had been preoccupied with his thoughts, but now since his mind was clear he realized something. The forest was silent.

He didn't hear the usual chirping of the birds, or the animals that ran across the forest floor. He tilted his head to side, still listening. After listening for a moment he continued his walk, his worry returning.

As he reached the edge of the forest he noticed something strange. On a leaf that was hanging on a tree was a speck of gold. He reached up and pulled the leaf off of the tree to inspect it closer. His eyes widened when he finally realized what it was.

He quickly dropped the leaf before stepping out into the open. What he saw would be etched into his mind until the day he died.

Golden ichor was everywhere. Staining the grass gold and turning some of the water in the pond gold. He gagged as he continued to look around, until he saw the body. It was completely covered in ichor. A large gaping wound in her right shoulder with a smaller, but longer cut across her neck. Her nose was completely crushed, leaving a mangled look on her face.

His eyes widened as they filled with tears. He ran up to the body, ignoring the gold that stained his sandals and robes. He knelt down beside her and bent his head down to her chest listening for a heartbeat. When he found none he pulled her body closer to his chest and wept.

Tears poured down his face as he rocked back and forth. His body shook with every sob that he emitted. All he wanted was for his mother to be alive. He did not know who would do such a horrible thing as to kill an innocent woman.

As he continued to sob, the earth around him began to crack. It reflected his mood and so the cracks began to grow larger. Trees fell to the ground as they were uprooted and dirt flew everywhere.

Slowly, his sobs began to die down. Eventually he was able to think once again as he looked up and noticed all of the damage he had caused. He didn't care since none of that mattered to him at the moment. He slowly put her body back on the ground and stood up. Raising his right hand he made a sweeping motion, which in turn caused a large hole to appear in the ground.

He started to cry again, although it was more controlled this time as he bent down to pick up his mother's body. Slowly, he walked over to the hole, being very gently with the body in his hands, before laying her down in the hole. After, he stood back up and got one last look at his mother's mangled form before waving his hand once again, causing the dirt to refill the hole.

Percy stood over the replaced dirt, tears flowing down his face. As he stared at the replaced dirt, only one thought crossed his mind. His mother would never return.

She had told him about many of the old titans who had died, or faded as she put it. Normally when an immortal dies, they dissolve and reform in Tartarus, eventually able to roam the Earth once again. But in certain cases, and immortal doesn't dissolve. They don't reform in Tartarus. And they never return to the Earth.

That is what she had described 'fading' as. When the immortal soul loses it's connection to the body on Earth and so they are never able to reform. Instead they live as a soul, trapped in a place other than Earth and that no one can see unless they fade themselves.

Although, only a few things can make an immortal fade. One being that the victim has sustained so many life threatening wounds, that the body can no longer take the stress of holding an immortal soul, therefore separating the two. The other, is when they take only a few wounds, but it is from certain, powerful weapons. An example would be Kronos' scythe, with is able to reap the soul from someone's body, which is what he had done to his father, Ouranos.

Suddenly, Percy became furious. The wounds on his mother's body had not been enough to make her fade. So he knew someone with one of the powerful weapons had attacked her. For what purpose he had no idea. But all he knew was that he would hunt whoever did this and make sure they fade themselves.

The let out a vicious roar of frustration and the Earth below him exploded. Dirt and rocks flew everywhere, craters covered the forest floor as far as thirty feet in front of him. He looked around the destroyed landscape around him, and dark brown, almost black aura completely surrounding his body.

His normally almond colored eyes were now a dark brown, matching his aura. He looked around wildly at the forest in rage. Everywhere he looked the ground exploded, creating more craters. The only place not damaged by his rage was the spot where his mother was buried.

He continued to look around in rage, any logical thoughts completely gone. All he could think about was finding his mother's killer and how his mother had died. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him, just destroying anything he saw. So, he didn't notice the other godly being watching him.

He glanced back down at his mother once more, only for something hard to hit the back of his head. All of his power quickly drained out of him and he collapsed to the ground. He turned to look at his attacker, but he was hit on the head again, this time knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 **Sorry, but Hera's reasoning for attacking Leto will be revealed next chapter. I had planned for it to be revealed this chapter, but it didn't work out as well as I have it now.**

 **Anyways, there ya go. Hope ya enjoyed. Took a while, so sorry about that.**

 **How will their weapons turn out?**

 **What did you think of how I described gods fading?**

 **Who knocked out Percy at the end?**

 **Anyways, please leave a review, they always make my day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 12**

 **Previously**

 _He let out a vicious roar of frustration and the Earth below him exploded. Dirt and rocks flew everywhere, craters covered the forest floor as far as thirty feet in front of him. He looked around the destroyed landscape around him, and dark brown, almost black aura completely surrounding his body._

 _His normally almond colored eyes were now a dark brown, matching his aura. He looked around wildly at the forest in rage. Everywheres he looked the ground exploded, creating more craters. The only place not damaged by his rage was the spot where his mother was buried._

 _He continued to look around in rage, any logical thoughts completely gone. All he could think about was finding his mother's killer and how his mother had died. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him, just destroying anything he saw. So, he didn't notice the other godly being watching him._

 _He glanced back down at his mother once more, only for something hard to hit the back of his head. All of his power quickly drained out of him and he collapsed to the ground. He turned to look at his attacker, but he was hit on the head again, this time knocking him unconscious._

 **Now**

A twelve year old Percy strode through the forest back towards his cabin. His bow was slung across his back next to his quiver of arrows.

He continued on, humming quietly to himself. He noticed a movement to his left and watched as a squirrel climbed up a tree to his left. Shaking his head slightly he turned away and continued on. When the cabin was finally in sight he smiled slightly to himself. As he got closer his smile turned into a slight frown and he tilted his head to the side.

He continued on, albeit slower. Something seemed off, but he wasn't sure what it could be. As he arrived at the door, his foot ran into a bucket that was on the ground and as he bent down to pick it up, he froze. He kicked the bucket again and a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"What the?" He muttered to himself. He slowly walked over the cabin before knocking on the door. His eyes widened even further as he knocked. Knocking once again, he finally realized what was off.

There was no noise. When he had kicked the bucket, it had rolled across the ground, but had made no noise. The same thing happened when he knocked on the door. He felt himself hitting the wood, but there was no sound that followed. He took a deep breath before slowly pushing open the door and looking inside.

His mother was hunched over at the table, seemingly working on something. He took a few tentative steps inside and placed his bow and quiver next to the door. "Mother." He called out. His voice seemed louder than usual and echoes around the room, emitting an eerie feeling around the room.

His mother's head shot up and she stopped working on the object in front of her. Percy watched as she stood there, not moving. A bad feeling erupted from the bottom of his stomach. He stood there, unsure of what to do when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw his siblings hunched over in the corner of the room, facing away from him.

He glanced quickly over at his mother before slowly making his way over to them. After taking a few steps he noticed both of them stiffen as if they were preparing for an attack. He quickly stopped and stared, unsure of what was happening.

Suddenly, both of their heads turned towards Percy. As they did, Percy gasped in surprise and started stumbling backwards. He tripped over the leg of a chair and fell, not taking his eyes off of his siblings the entire time.

It was like he was living in a nightmare. Both of their eyes were completely gone, leaving pitch black pits in their place with blood slowly trickling out. When they opened their mouth, more blood would pour out and cover even more of their face.

He couldn't move. He felt himself shake as he watched them slowly crawl over to him. What was supposed to be Apollo slowly reached his hand out and grabbed Percy's leg. Percy let out a shriek and kicked the hand off as he started to crawl backwards, away from the two. Soon he felt himself hit the wall and watched terrified as they continued to crawl towards him. He looked left and right, searching for something he can use to defend himself.

A little to his left he spotted the knife that they normally use to skin the animals they hunt. He dove for it and grabbed it with his right hand. He turned just in time as Apollo lunged at him. Percy swung with the knife, cutting a deep gash across its face. It hissed in pain and collapsed on the floor.

The "Artemis" took one glance at her fallen brother and hissed out lunging towards Percy. She reached out with her hand a cut a gash across his face. Percy, who had been looking at Apollo, cried out when he felt the creature scratch his face. As he turned, it lunged again and this time landed on Percy, hissing at him the entire time.

Percy stared up in terror to the eyeless creature grabbing him. He tried to stab it but the creature had pinned his arm to the floor. Thinking quickly he brought his knees up to his chest, planted his feet on its stomach and kicked up, sending the creature flying. It crashed through a chair before coming to a stop on the floor.

Percy laid there on the floor, catching his breath. He stared warily at the unmoving form of whatever that thing was. He slowly pushed himself up and made his way onto his feet. He looked over at "Apollo" and took a few tentative steps towards it. It was still hissing in pain, grasping it's face. As Percy got closer, it jumped up and lunged towards Percy's chest.

This time, Percy had been prepared. As the creature got closer he swung his arm up and stabbed the knife into the creature's throat. The creature made a few choking noises before falling to the floor and dissolving into a black smoke. The knife fell silently to the floor as the smoke slowly disappeared.

Percy bent down and retrieved the knife. His entire body was shaking. He had no clue what was going on and he was absolutely terrified. His mind was in turmoil at the fact that he had just killed his brother, or at least whatever the thing that looked like his brother was.

He shakily made his way over to the limp form of his sister. He couldn't see it's face, but now he wasted no time and plunged the knife into it's throat, killing it. He pulled the knife out and took a step back, watching as her form dissolved as well.

He took a few more shaky breaths before throwing the knife down on the ground. He put his hands on his head and fell onto his knees. He curled up as tears started to pour from his eyes. He had no clue what was going on and just wished for his sister and brother back. His tears fell to the floor, making no sound just like everything else.

After a few agonizing minutes of crying in silence, he slowly sat up. As he wiped away the tears on his face he tried to gather his thoughts. But not matter how long he tried, he just couldn't think straight. The silence was deafening, seemingly louder than anything he had heard before. It continued to fill his head, preventing him from thinking.

His hands gripped the side of his head, trying to clear his head. He slowly started to grow desperate and he started to hit himself on one side of his head. He let out a cry of frustration and fell onto his back.

His hand fell limp at his side and he just continued to stare at the ceiling. He gave up trying to fight it as he continue to lay there. He let his eyes close and he slowly succumbed to the darkness that it brought.

* * *

Three forms stood over the shaking form of a young god. One had her hand raised over his head while another stood watching over them with his hand folded behind his back. The third sat quietly in the corner staring at the god's body with sadness in her eyes. Her arms and legs were currently shackled to the floor, preventing any movement.

Eventually the woman stepped back and lowered her hand from the god's forehead. She turned and looked up at the imposing form behind her. "I have gotten through half of his memories. I will be able to get through the rest after I regain some of my power."

The main smiled wickedly down at her. He slowly reached a hand up and caressed her cheek. "Good." He drawled out, watching as she glanced nervously up at him before looking away. "You may leave. I expect you back here at the same time tomorrow."

He took a step back and watched as the woman left the room, shutting the door behind her. He stared at the door for a few second before slowly turning to the figure in the corner of the room.

"You see what happens when you foolish Olympians defy us?" He asked. The woman did not respond, instead she continued to stare at the floor. The man sighed before walking over the the now still body. "You gods are so easy to manipulate. Letting your emotions control your thoughts and actions. All it took was a few words and you fell for our trap."

In the corner of his eye he saw the woman shake. As he looked over he noticed the tears that were sliding down her face. He smiled in glee before walking over and grabbing her chin with his hand. He jerked her head up and forced her to look at him. "And now, because your foolishness and incompetence, Olympus shall fall, and with it the world." With this statement he let go over her chin and turned away.

The woman's gaze fell to the floor again as her body shook with silent sobs. The man sighed in glee and opened his mouth to speak again before he was interrupted by a flash. His smile grew as he looked over at where the flash originated from to find another being there.

The woman in the corner looked up, only for her eyes to widen in shock. As she stared at the figure, she noticed the man look over at her and grin. "Ah, welcome back." He started, "What do you have to report?"

As the figure slowly stood up, it was revealed to be a woman. "Nothing of importance." She answered, dusting off her dress. "The Olympians are still looking for their lost member. The twins looking harder than anyone else." The man nodded his head before laughing out loud. "Perfect." He says, "My plan is going perfectly. And the foolish gods do not even know that they are not only missing one member of their council, but two!" With that he laughed out again, the room slightly shaking from the force of it.

The woman nodded before turning to the shackled woman in the corner of the room. "Ugh." She mutters, "I hate having to look like this." The man nodded his head before walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I know, I know. But hopefully, if my plan goes how I think it will, you will not have to keep up this act for much longer."

The shackled woman continued to watch the exchange with wide eyes. She could not take her eyes off of the woman standing before her. She now knew why they had spent so much time trying to capture her.

The man glanced over at the woman in the corner. "Ah, I see you have finally figured it out." He removed his arm from the woman's shoulders and looked back and forth between the chained woman and the one standing before him. "May I say, you have done a phenomenal job turning yourself into her." He said, pointing a finger over at the shackled woman.

The new woman nods, before looking down at herself, "Well, this is my specialty, after all." She replied while a wicked grin appeared on her face. With that she waved a hand over herself, turning herself back into her actual body, instead of the one of the woman trapped in the corner.

The man grinned and a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes as he looked over at the trapped woman. "And may I say, you're going to have the best view of all as you watch us destroy your precious home. Your family will burn before you, and all will know that this destruction was because of your hate. Because of your jealousy. All will come to hate your name… Hera."

* * *

 **Welp. So sorry it took so long. I have had a crazy month due to medical reasons and making up school work.**

 **Thanks for all those who followed and reviewed in between last chapter and now. I really appreciate it.**

 **So what do you guys think? The reason behind Hera was revealed…. It wasn't her. But if it wasn't her… Then who was it?**

 **Also, why are they affecting all of Percy's memories? For what purpose? Who knows.**

 **Also, I saw Captain America: Civil War. And may I say, it was AMAZING. Let me know what you guys thought. SpiderMan was amazing. The best one yet.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review. They always make my day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 13**

 **Previously**

 _The man glanced over at the woman in the corner. "Ah, I see you have finally figured it out." He removed his arm from the woman's shoulders and looked back and forth between the chained woman and the one standing before him. "May I say, you have done a phenomenal job turning yourself into her." He said, pointing a finger over at the shackled woman._

 _The new woman nods, before looking down at herself, "Well, this is my specialty, after all." She replied while a wicked grin appeared on her face. With that she waved a hand over herself, turning herself back into her actual body, instead of the one of the woman trapped in the corner._

 _The man grinned and a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes as he looked over at the trapped woman. "And may I say, you're going to have the best view of all as you watch us destroy your precious home. Your family will burn before you, and all will know that this destruction was because of your hate. Because of your jealousy. All will come to hate your name… Hera."_

 **Now**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **(Quick Message - Because fan fiction is a pain sometimes, if you want to leave a review you may have to do so as a guest because there had already been a chapter 13). Sorry :)**

Olympus was in a state of panic. Not even a day after the three new Olympians are crowned, one goes missing. When word had spread about Perseus' disappearance, search parties have been sent out, but none have been successful. Even though many of the Olympians and gods worked tirelessly to find any lead, none worked harder than the twins.

They have spent days at a time searching, looking for any clue that would lead them to their older brother. At the beginning, Artemis had looked for five days straight, with no sleep. She would have kept going, but Apollo forced her to stop and rest.

One of the main setbacks, was that even though some were truly worried about the new Olympian, many only searched because they had been forced to or they wanted to receive some recognition from the Olympian Council. The only gods truly devoted to finding the lost god were Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia, and Hermes.

Apollo and Hermes had become quick friends in the short time they have known each other. Both have similar tastes regarding celebrations and many aspects of life, so many guessed that it would only be a matter of time before they became close. With Hermes at their side looking all over the world, many thought he would be able to locate Perseus quickly. But it proved futile. Hermes had long since traveled over the entire Earth, finding no trace of the god.

The Olympians did have one clue though. This clue was located on the island of Delos, which had been ripped apart by an unknown force. Artemis and Apollo had first gone to Delos when Perseus had been reported missing, suspecting that he had chosen to spend a few days with their mother. But when they arrived, they could not believe their eyes.

The place where they had grown up was completely destroyed. The Earth was completely ripped apart. Craters and chasms were everywhere, leading in all directions from the pond. Knowing that, they managed to figure out that the pond was where the destruction had begun. As they searched around the pond for any clues, Artemis and Apollo were in constant pain. The pond, once so peaceful and full of life, was now unrecognizable. It hurt to see the place that held so many wonderful memories destroyed.

But, one of the few things that hurt them more was that the cabin had been completely destroyed. Only a few wood chunks and a couple of furnishings remained. To see their childhood home destroyed crushed them.

But, the thing that hurt them the most was their mother. During their search they had come across a spot on the outside of the pond that had not been damaged. As they got closer they noticed that the earth formed a perfect rectangle. At first they tried to break it open to see what could be inside, but no matter what they tried, it would not be damaged. And so, with the help of some of the Olympians, they managed to move the box to Hephaestus' forge.

There, Hephaestus, with the help of some of the other Olympians managed to pry open the box, and what they found inside proved to be the twins worst nightmare. Leto's body lay concealed within the dirt coffin, protected from anything that may try to harm it. When the twins saw this, they immediately cried out and fled. Apollo locked himself away in his palace, while Artemis spent even more time searching for Perseus.

But the one good thing that did come out of this, was that they realized Perseus had to have been the one to create the coffin. No one else would have spent the energy to preserve the body. The Olympians then deduced that Percy must have been the one to destroy Delos. It seemed like the only option. After all, there is only one other being who could control the Earth, and she had not been seen for hundreds, if not thousands of years.

* * *

 **Percy's Chamber**

Hera was startled awake as she heard a scream. Quickly looking up, she noticed that it came from the sleeping figure in front of her. The unknown woman stood over Perseus with her hand held out over his head. The man, who seemed to be her leader, stood in the corner smirking slightly.

The young god's back was arched and his face was contorted in pain as he continued to scream. Hera flinched slightly as the woman finally stepped back and the god's body fell to the table with a thud.

"Ah. Welcome back. I hope you had a good sleep." The man started, taking a few steps closer to her. Hera switched her gaze over to him and subconsciously inched back to try and stay away from him. When the man noticed this, his smirk grew.

"How does it feel knowing that you are the cause of this?" He continued, crouching down next to her. Hera said nothing and continued to stare at the ground. As she sat there, she could not help but notice how her hands would not stop trembling.

As the man waited for an answer, his smirk turned into a terrifying smile. He reached one hand out and grasped her chin, forcing her to look up. As her head was forced up, she refused to look at him, instead choosing to look at the ground. The man's smirk only grew when he noticed this. After a few seconds, he stepped back, letting out a booming laugh.

"Ain't this something?" He spoke, turning back to the woman standing next to the god. "Who would've thought that the Queen of Olympus would be reduced to this?" Shaking his head slightly, he made his way over to the door. He raised one hand to the door and watched as it slowly slid open.

"How much longer until it's complete?" He asked, not looking away from the door. The woman bowed her head slightly before looking at the man's back. "Another two days. After that I will be done."

The man, seemingly satisfied with that answer, only grunted before leaving. As the door slowly closed, the woman looked back at the sleeping god before teleporting herself out of the room.

Once they had both left, Hera let out a long breath. She slumped down against the floor as she looked up at the form on the table. She took a second to recollect her thoughts. Over the past few days, she had been trying to think of a way to escape, but there seemed to be no way out.

She looked down at her chained wrists. The shackles that they had trapped her with were specifically designed to trap immortals. For once they were locked onto someone's wrist, it sapped all their power, leaving them in a mortal-like state.

In her head, she knew that she would be trapped until they decided to let her go, but her desire to escape kept her constantly looking for a way to remove them. Although, since she had been trapped here, she had learned some valuable information.

After thinking over her current situation, she sighed in defeat before looking back up. What she had learned here was priceless. As the man taunted her day after day, he had slowly revealed their plan. And she knew that if their plan succeeded, it would mean the end of Olympus.

The only thing she was unsure of was why they needed the young god that was strapped to the table. She had never seen him before, and the immortals who had him trapped always made sure to never mention his name. The one thing that she did know about the god, was that he was powerful.

While she was not able to look into his mind, or use her abilities to find out what his domains were, she could feel his aura bearing down on her all the time. It made her constantly feel on edge, as if something was going to attack her any second. It was an aura she had never felt before.

And while it radiated power, it also gave off a sense of inexperience. As if the god had just received his domains, and has not fully mastered them yet. It was full of raw power that had yet to be tamed.

Knowing this, it made her even more worried. At first, she had simply thought that they were trying to trick him into joining them, to help with their plan. But now, it seemed as if they were going to try something else. Something, that could mean the death of the god. It had only been done one before, and the recipient of that had suffered a fate worse than death.

* * *

"Another two days. After that I will be done." The man only grunted before stepping out into the dark hallway. Looking to his left, he grabbed the torch that was hanging on the wall and started down the corridor.

He passed room after room. They all looked the same, with no way to tell any of them apart. Although, as he passed some of them he could hear the faint sound of someone screaming or crying, which caused a smile to appear on his face.

Finally, he reached the end of the hallway. Pushing open a slightly bigger door, he started up a set of stairs. It was one giant spiral staircase. There seemed to be hundreds of steps, but this didn't faze the man, who continued on with no trouble at all.

After a few minutes, he reached the top of the stairs, which left him standing in the corner of a room. It was gigantic, easily bigger than the throne room on Olympus. There were giant thrones placed in a perfect circle around the center. They were only split by the four paths that were placed in a "T" shape leading from the center.

He dropped the torch at the top of the stairs and made his way into the center of the room. Placed in the center of the room there seemed to be an altar of some sort. Pillars went from the ground to the ceiling from the four corners, and torches placed all around lit up the entire altar. It seemed to be entirely made out of the Earth. With plants and roots popping out at random places.

As he got closer, the aura became more prominent. It was one that demanded attention, and if you did not listen to it, you would pay. Once he reached the bottom step of the altar, he bowed his head and knelt.

"I have returned." He spoke softly. After a few moments, the ground shook slightly. The man stared at the dirt shifting below him with uneasiness, but did not move. "Good." A female voice drawled. The man winced as it caused shivers to flow throughout his body. Sweat started to form on his forehead as her aura seemed to multiply.

He continued to kneel as he waited for her to speak. "What about the weapon?" She questioned. The man gasped as he was forced onto both knees. With every word it seemed as if the entire world was being dropped on top of him. He gasped for air, trying to form the words to reply.

After a few moments he spoke, "W-we have discovered its location." He paused and took a deep breath. "We should have it in a few days." Once he finished, the man tensed, waiting for her to say something. It was agonizing, knowing that the pain would return, but not knowing when.

The man was thinking when he got his reply, "Good." Was all she said before disappearing. The man sighed in relief once he felt the aura disappear. He stayed kneeling for a moment before standing. Once he was up, he stretched his legs and started walking towards the staircase.

As he made it the entrance, he stopped. Turning to look back at the altar, a smirk appeared on his face. He chuckled quietly to himself before bending over and picking up the torch and entering the staircase.

* * *

 **Well… It's been a while… So sorry.**

 **Once again, so sorry for the long delay. Firstly, my summer schedule has been absolutely awful. I've been left with barely anytime to do the things I love… (FANFICTION) :) And Second, I just could not figure out how I wanted this chapter to go, but I feel satisfied with this.**

 **I promise that it will never take this long to update again. I will always update at least once every 2 weeks. And if for some reason I don't. You will know.**

 **Future chapter will be longer, since the poll decided you guys want longer chapters, but I just needed to post this chapter. It's been troubling me for months now. BTW, many things will be answered next chapter so stay tuned.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, it was a huge filler chapter, but it sets up next chapter amazingly.**

 **And also, for other writers out there. I have been seriously interested in collabing with some other authors on this site, so if anyone is interested, please send me a PM, but please make sure you already have some stories I could read or a work in progress you could send me. :)**

 **And.. Like always, please leave a review… They always make my day. And if you have any questions, leave a review and I will answer it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 14**

 **Previously**

 _After a few moments he spoke, "W-we have discovered its location." He paused and took a deep breath. "We should have it in a few days." Once he finished, the man tensed, waiting for her to say something. It was agonizing, knowing that the pain would return, but not knowing when._

 _The man was thinking when he got his reply, "Good." Was all she said before disappearing. The man sighed in relief once he felt the aura disappear. He stayed kneeling for a moment before standing. Once he was up, he stretched his legs and started walking towards the staircase._

 _As he made it the entrance, he stopped. Turning to look back at the altar, a smirk appeared on his face. He chuckled quietly to himself before bending over and picking up the torch and entering the staircase._

 **Now (Please read Author's Note at bottom)**

Artemis sat alone in the gardens of Olympus. She was twirling a small hunting knife in her hand, which seemed to be made of celestial bronze. Its hilt was wrapped in a brown cloth, which was tied at both ends so it would stay in place.

She stared down at the small blade with glistening eyes. A few tears slowly slid down her cheeks, before falling down onto her lap. This dagger had been a gift from Percy. And whenever she was upset, it would make her feel as if he was with her.

She remembered the day he had given it to her. They had returned from a hunting trip and when they arrived at the cabin, Percy had stopped her. He took her over to the side and withdrew a small bundle of cloth from the inside of his cloak.

 _Flashback_

 _She stared down at the bundle in her hands for a moment, before glancing up at her brother. He nodded encouragingly and watched as she proceeded to unwrap it. She gasped as she delicately grabbed the knife by the handle. She slowly brought it up as she turned it around in her hands to get a better look. At the time, it had been the best knife she had ever seen._

 _The small family had never actually had any type of true metal before, and so they resorted to using wood and stone for most of their tools. But this dagger glistened in the sunlight, and if she looked closely, she could almost a reflection of her face._

 _She looked up at her brother, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "Wh-Where did you get this?" She muttered, while subconsciously tightening her grip on the knife._

 _The boy smiled down at his sister. "I found it in the forest. I had been gathering some plants for mother when I discovered the knife hidden under a bush." As he finished he raised his arm and revealed a large cut that was on the back of his forearm. "Although, I probably should've checked for any thorns first."_

 _End Flashback_

Artemis smiled slightly at the memory of her brother. In truth, she missed living back on Delos with her family. Back then, all they had to worry about was keeping each other safe, and living life. But now, ever since they had come to Olympus, everything had fallen apart.

Suddenly, her smile fell. She grabbed the blade of the knife in her right hand before winding up her arm and throwing it across the garden. The girl watched as the knife embedded itself in a large tree across from her. She continued to stare at it for a while, unmoving. As she stared, something flashed in her eyes, and she swore silently to herself that she would find Percy, bring him home safe, and kill whoever dared to hurt her brother.

* * *

Artemis watched as her brother talked with a couple of nature spirits inside of the marketplace on Olympus. She had no idea what he could be talking about, but she was fairly sure it had nothing to do with finding Percy, due to the blushing faces of the spirits. They said a few more words before Apollo walked away, heading back towards his sister.

Artemis grumbled quietly to herself as he reached her. It seemed as if Apollo wasn't too concerned about what may have happened to their brother after all. Instead of stopping next to her, he continued on and motioned for her to follow.

Artemis jogged to catch up to him before slowing down to walk at a normal pace. As they continued on, neither looked at each other, instead choosing to stare off in different directions. As they neared the throne room, Apollo suddenly grabbed onto her arm, forcing her to stop. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to yell at him when she noticed a lone figure standing in front of the large doors.

They both moved quietly up the steps before stopping right behind the figure. Both watched as the figure turned around, slightly startling the two young gods. Hera, the Queen of the gods and Olympus stared down at them. The twins, both flustered, bowed quickly, not wanting to offend the Queen of Olympus.

"Lady Hera." Apollo muttered, still facing the ground. "What are you doing here?" Artemis titled her head slightly, shooting a quick look towards her brother, who looked back at her with a slightly nervous look on his face. Hera stared down at the twins with an uninterested look. Silently, she waved one hand, motioning for the two to stand up, but said nothing about his question.

As they stood up, Hera turned again to stare at the doors once more. Apollo sent a confused glance in his sister's direction, but said nothing. After a few awkward minutes of standing there in silence, Apollo decided he had had enough. "What are you doing?" He questioned, taking a small step forward.

Hera stiffened slightly before turning her head to glare at the young boy. "You will address me as 'Lady' or 'My Queen' from now on, boy. I am the Queen of Olympus, and it would be best for you to learn some respect."

Apollo's eyes widened before he stepped back and dropped into a low bow, muttering a quick apology. Hera said nothing, but stared at him for a few second before turning to look at the goddess standing next to him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments before Artemis looked away, feeling slightly intimidated by the sharp look in the woman's eyes.

"You would do well to get some sleep." The older woman said bluntly, "You won't ever find your brother if you don't rest yourself." Artemis looked back towards the Queen before nodding her head, silently agreeing. Hera sighed before glancing down at the still bowing god in front of her and turning to look at the door.

"Despite how cold I may seem, I do wish you the best in finding your sibling." She spoke, causing both of the twins to look up in surprise. "I understand how it feels to lose a family member." As she spoke, she took a couple of small steps forward, laying one hand on the large door.

"I don't know why he was taken, but there must be a reason. If you ever need any aid, you may call upon me and I will help you in any way I can." As she finished the sentence, she pushed the doors open and started making her way into the large throne room. The twins watched her walk away, shocked at the offer they had received from the powerful goddess.

The two glanced at each other before slowly walking away, silently deciding to go somewhere private to talk about this. But what they didn't notice, was the large smirk Hera had on her face as she continued on, making her way towards the large hearth in the center of the room.

* * *

Apollo frowned as he watched his sister pace in front of him. They had moved away from the throne room to the edge of Olympus, which was looking over the vast lands below. He glanced up at her again and subconsciously moved a few steps away when he noticed the look of anger on her face. Her silver eyes were pulsing with energy, and he could feel her aura growing by the second. He took a small step towards her before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down." He said, gulping slightly as she turned her glare onto him. He would never admit it to anyone, but his sister truly terrified him when she was angry. "How am I supposed to calm down when Percy is still missing? And what does she know about me? I don't need any sleep, I will find Percy and then worry about sleep."

Apollo tried to placate the goddess by nodding his head and patting her shoulder. "I understand, but there's something you need to know." Artemis' eyes narrowed as she turned to fully face him. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder before saying, "Out with it then."

Apollo felt his stomach churn slightly in anger. He knew that she was angry at the fact Percy was missing and that he hadn't been found, but that didn't mean she had to vent her frustration on him. And this encounter with Hera did nothing to help her mood. But what Artemis didn't understand was that he was just as upset. Percy was just as much his brother as he was Artemis'.

He let his hand fall back at his side before meeting her glare with his own. "I understand you're angry, but that doesn't mean you need to be angry at me. I'm just as worried as you are." He watched his sister's eyes widen slightly before she looked down. One of her hands fiddled with the handle of the hunting knife Percy had found for her, while the other was clenched in a fist by her side.

She seemed to be thinking about something before she sighed out loud and looked back up at her twin. She had a blank expression on her face, which Apollo couldn't tell if it was either good or bad. "You are right." She said, still not showing any emotion. "What did you want to tell me?"

He glanced at his sister warily before turning away and looking over the edge of Olympus. "Hera was lying." He started, causing Artemis' eyes to widen slightly. "She doesn't care about Percy, and she knew why he was taken. Almost everything she just told us was a lie."

Artemis stood still, staring at her brother for a few more moments before looking away. She shook her head slightly before raising a hand and resting it against her head. "Alright." She started, closing her eyes as if she was deep in thought. "But what does this mean? Is Hera the one who took Percy?"

Apollo glanced at the sky before nodding his head slowly. "At the moment, it seems like that's our best guess." He breathed in slowly before continuing, "But the only thing I don't understand is why she did it. What would be her reason for kidnapping Percy?" Apollo looked back towards his sister who had taken a seat on the ground. He quickly moved over and joined her, taking a seat across from her.

Artemis looked up at her brother and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I'm not sure. My first guess would be because we are children of Zeus, but why would she only take Percy instead of all of us?"

Apollo mumbled slightly to himself before falling backwards to lay on the ground. "Maybe she knew his real parents?" Artemis shrugged her shoulders slightly as she stared at her twin. She wanted nothing more at that moment than for Percy to jump out from one of the buildings next to them and join them. She wished again she could go back to the times where they had nothing to worry about except for hunting and living.

Apollo silently mused to himself about their conversation with Hera. Something felt out of place, but he wasn't able to put his finger on it. He continued to relay the conversation to himself when he suddenly jumped up and grabbed his sister, causing her to jump. "What was that for?!" She exclaimed, staring wide eyed at her brother.

Apollo ignored her before standing up and moving towards the edge again. "I was thinking about what she had said to us. Ever since I had realized she had been lying, something else had seemed off, but I just wasn't able to figure out what it was." He took a deep breath before rubbing his hands together and staring back at his sister.

"She lied about almost everything. But the one thing that stands out is when she said that she was the Queen of Olympus." Artemis tilted her head slightly, not understanding. She looked at Apollo, who stood in front of her like a giddy child waiting for a piece of candy. "Go on." She said, slowly making her way to her feet.

"It was a lie. She was lying when she told us she was the Queen of Olympus."

* * *

 _Flashback - Hera's Kidnapping_

 _A lone woman was crouching behind one of the large pillars outside of the temple to Hera in Olympia. She watched as the mortal priests strode into the building, oblivious to the immortal hiding next to them. A small smirk appeared on the woman's face as she noticed a particular goddess appear in the middle of the crowd. It seems that her spies had been correct._

 _Hera, Queen of Olympus, strode into her temple disguised as one of her own priestesses. She had come to witness a large sacrifice that her priests and followers had been preparing for her. While it was a rare occasion, gods sometimes chose to be present during rather large sacrifices._

 _As she had entered the temple, she felt a small pull inside of her head. Usually, this meant that there was another immortal nearby, so she immediately grew wary, but as soon as she felt it, it disappeared. She glanced around quickly, looking for any person that stood out, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Brushing it off, she turned back towards the entrance and continued on._

 _When she entered, she quickly moved away from the large crowd and walked towards an empty spot in the corner of the room. Once she reached the corner she proceeded to watch the priests set up the lavish offering. While they were generous in the offering, it took quite a long time for them to set it up, she mused to herself._

 _She continued to watch in silence, admiring the work that her followers put into the offering. It was at times like this when she could actually enjoy being the Queen of Olympus. She had nothing to worry about. No worrying about whether or not the other gods were obeying the ancient laws, destroying parts of the Earth, or starting a war between mortals. And especially no need to worry about which goddess or mortal her husband was cheating on her with now._

 _As she continued to think, she did not notice the other form slowly making their way over. They stuck to the shadows, clearly trying to stay out of sight for as long as possible. The figure was around three feet away when Hera noticed their presence. She shot up and attempted to dodge as the figure lunged forward to grab her. But unfortunately for her, the figure had been slightly faster and had managed to grab onto her, sending them both to the ground._

 _The figure quickly latched a small chain onto the goddess' arm and watched as the woman slumped to the ground. Hera looked down at the small object strapped to her wrist with worry. She knew what it was. A celestial bronze chain, which drains the power of any immortal it is attached to._

 _She felt all of her power quickly leave her, and fell limp on the ground. She tilted her head towards the mysterious figure looming above her and gulped. She had no clue what was happening, but anyone would be able to know that it wasn't good._

 _As Hera looked up at the figure, she felt her attackers foot slam down onto her face, slamming her head into the ground. A sharp pain erupted in her head as she shut her eyes tight in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain. She wondered how none of the mortals in the temple seemed to have no clue as to what was happening, but when she opened her eyes she received her answer._

 _All of the mortal followers and priests lay on the ground, put to sleep by an unknown force. She tried to turn her head to look at the figure above her but felt another wave of pain shoot through her body. After taking a moment, she slowly turned her head, being careful to not cause any more pain._

 _The hooded figure stood above her, with the only visible part of their face being their mouth, which was currently curved upwards in a menacing smirk. She had a small dagger in one hand, while another set of celestial bronze chains in the other. Hera could do nothing but watch in fear as she attached the chains to her other arm and legs. After the figure had finished, she gripped all of the chains in her hand before looking down at the fallen queen bellow._

" _I hope you're ready." Was all the figure said before she flashed out, taking the defeated queen with her._

* * *

 _Flashback - After the Crowning of the Three New Olympians_

 _The fake 'Hera' watched as Perseus, one of the three new Olympians made his way towards the large throne room doors. She smirked slightly to herself, "This is all going as planned," She thought, before moving out of her hiding spot and grabbing onto the son of Leto. She used her hand to cover his mouth so that he couldn't shout out, and used her other hand to pin the god against the wall._

 _Now, she would never admit this to anyone, but when the boy had been startled, he had released an aura of power that scared even her. She had not met any being with that much raw power outside of the three elder Olympians themselves, and that was worrisome. She pushed that thought aside as she focused on her mission._

' _Hera's' dark brown eyes bore into god's. The boy visibly flinched when he noticed the glare in her eyes. When the woman noticed this, she internally smiled, she was basking in the fear this boy felt._

" _How?" She asked him, causing him to look at her confused. "How are you alive? You should've been dead!" The woman thought back on all the information she had been told to relay to the boy. That mysterious man had drilled into her head for days what she needed to say, so that when it came time to actually do it, it would be done in the most efficient way possible._

 _She watched the boy's eyes widen, clearly not understanding what she was talking about. He attempted to speak, but his voice was muffled by her hand. She quickly removed her hand and watched as he took a deep breath._

" _I'm sorry, Lady Hera. I don't know what you're talking about." She grimaced, and slapped him across the face, feeling a large amount of glee as she did so. His head flew to the side and he raised his hand to hold his cheek. "Don't try to fool me into thinking that you don't know."_

 _He stood there stunned, "I-I really don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered, fear starting to kick in. She smirked and she raised her hand to slap him again when she paused. She removed her hand from his shoulder and Percy quickly took a step away from her._

' _Hera' could sense an even greater aura of fear radiating off of the boy now. It was very clear that he had no idea why she would do this to him, and she loved it. She loved the fear he radiated, the confusion and terror in his eyes as he thought she would do something worse than slap him. He truly thought that she was the Queen of the gods, that she was the true Hera._

 _She continued to stare at his face for a long time, "You should be dead." She finally said. The boy looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. Hera took a step towards him, but to her satisfaction, Percy took a step back, maintaining his distance from her._

" _Who raised you?" She questioned. Percy muttered something, but it had been to quiet for her to hear. Hera sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "Louder." She demanded and watched as he took a breath. "My mother. Leto." He said loudly._

 _Hera stared at his face, her expression emotionless. She watched as the boy squirmed a bit, obviously feeling uncomfortable when Hera started laughing. It was a menacing laugh, one that held no joy._

 _She finally understood what had happened that day. The day that the real Hera had lost the child in the forest._

 _She remembered when the mysterious man told her about the island Hera had brought him to. Delos, she recalled. The only piece of land that had given the titaness, Leto, protection when she had been chased by Hera._

" _Foolish boy." She spoke, "You truly believe that Leto is your true mother? She found you! That's why you had disappeared! She had taken you and had hidden you from me!"_

 _Percy was clearly taken aback, stunned at what he was hearing. Hera smirked, knowing that she had successfully gotten into the god's head. She took a couple steps back and turned around, preparing to flash out. She had a new target in mind and she was going to get all the answers she needed. She glanced one last time at the god before leaving in a bright gold flash._

* * *

 _Flashback - Leto's Demise_

 _The fake Hera stood outside of the cabin on Delos. She smirked slightly as she heard the young, new Olympian make his leave, oblivious to what was awaiting his dear mother. She listened as Leto moved around inside of the small cabin for a few minutes before finally opening the door. The woman had a wooden bowl in her hands so 'Hera' assumed that she was going to retrieve some water._

 _Once Leto was outside she started walking towards the forest. 'Hera' waited a few moments before moving out from behind the cabin and following her._

 _After minutes of walking she arrived at the edge of the pond. She hid behind a tree and watched the woman in front of her. Leto proceeded to dip the bowl in the pond, and as she pulled it back out, she glanced behind her. 'Hera' stiffened and stood stock still as the woman continued to look around. Eventually, Leto looked away and continued to pick up the bowl._

 _This was the moment 'Hera' chose to strike. She dashed out of the trees and as Leto turned to get up, 'Hera' shoved her to the ground. The bowl flew away as Leto crashed to the ground. A terrifying smirk appeared on 'Hera's' face as she watched the titaness laying on the ground in front of her._

 _She had been waiting for a time like this for a long time. She had waited and waited, following orders and doing as she was told. But now, standing here, she was in control, and there was nothing that the goddess in front of her could do to stop it. Her only order had been to eliminate the woman, but they hadn't specified how, and she was going to take advantage of that._

' _Hera' raised her hands and summoned a celestial bronze sword and a round shield. As Leto turned around to look at her attacker, 'Hera' raised her foot and slammed it down onto the woman's chest, sending her to the ground and effectively pinning her. She could feel the woman struggling to breath beneath her and it brought her nothing but more pleasure._

 _As 'Hera' applied more pressure she heard a few cracks and felt the woman's ribcage give out below her. The woman let out a small whimper as she gave up trying to fight back. She stared down at the woman below her with glee filled eyes, receiving even more joy when she noticed the tears in Leto's eyes._

" _Oh. Does that hurt?" 'Hera' asked, with a mock sympathetic smile on her face. She let out a loud, menacing laugh before raising her sword up and ramming it through the woman's shoulder. The sword had cut right through the woman's body and was lodged into the earth below._

 _Leto let out a gasp of pain, which caused 'Hera's' smile to grow even larger. "W-What do you want from me?" The woman below whimpered._

" _What do I want?" 'Hera' asked as she let go of the sword and raised her hand to rest under her chin. "Nothing. After all I learned all that I needed to know from your little conversation with your son."_

' _Hera' watched as the woman below her thought to herself. When the woman's eyes widened, she stared down at her with raised eyebrows. "I bet you're wondering how I hid my presence from you?" 'Hera' started, watching as the titaness said nothing below her. "I just called in a favor from Hecate. It was a new remedy she crafted. Hides the presence of any god who drinks it for a certain period of time. It's truly a wonderful creation."_

 _The fake Hera silently mused to herself as she watched the woman in front of her take that at all in. Obviously she hadn't actually called in a favor with the goddess, for this potion was one that she had crafted herself. But she couldn't let the woman in front of her know that, after all, she had to keep up the act of being Hera._

" _W-What do y-you want with my s-son?" Leto stuttered, the blood-loss causing her to become a little drowsy. 'Hera's' smirk returned to her face. "You know, I originally thought that he had been my husband's bastard child. When he had taken the child from whoever his mother actually is, I took him and dumped him here." She paused looking down at Leto with a menacing glare. "And I think you know the rest, after all, you were the one who hid him from me."_

' _Hera' mentally applauded herself for her acting. While she hadn't been there herself, it was obvious from the look on Leto's face that everything she had been told to say was true._

' _Hera' reached down and dipped her hand into the golden ichor that was dripping down from her shoulder. She held her hand up as if inspecting it before flicking her hand down, sending the drops of ichor down onto Leto's face, causing her to spit out some of the ichor that had gone into her mouth._

' _Hera' sighed before looking up at the sky. "Oh well. It seems we don't have much time left together." She looked back down, a terrifying look appearing in her eyes. She reached down once again before grabbing the hilt of her sword and violently ripping it out, covering both of their bodies and the grass below in ichor._

' _Hera' used the back of her hand to wipe the ichor off of her face. Leto lay gasping on the ground, using a spare piece of cloth to try and stop the blood flow. 'Hera' dropped her sword on the ground and watched as Leto tried to sit up, only for 'Hera' to reach down and grab her wrist._

' _Hera' held onto Leto's wrist before using all her strength to pull her up. As the woman was brought up 'Hera' slammed her shield down onto her face. There was a loud crack and ichor burst from her nose. She then stared down gleefully at the woman who was laying on the ground, desperately trying to stop the ichor that was pouring down her face._

 _The titaness lay on the ground, now unrecognizable due to her shattered nose and the amount of gold covering her face. 'Hera' laughed quietly to herself, having to much fun to think of anything else. Out of all the people she had tortured in her past, she had never experienced anything like this. The total control she had over the woman before her excited her, it made her feel invincible. And she loved it._

' _Hera' picked up her sword once more and smirked at the titaness. She slowly bent down until her face was right above Leto's. "Don't worry." She paused, watching Leto's gaze flicker up to hers. "Once I find out who his true parents are, I will make his death a painful one."_

' _Hera' watched Leto's eyes widen in terror before she stabbed her once more with her sword, straight through Leto's throat. 'Hera' took a step back, ripping her sword out, and watched as Leto made a few choking noises. She clawed at her throat violently before her hands fell limp at her side. 'Hera' watched as she took a few more labored breaths before her chest rose no more._

' _Hera' sheathed her sword at her waist before taking one last glance at the fallen titaness before her. What had once been a beautiful, loving, and caring face was now unrecognizable. Golden ichor was everywhere, covering the ground and both of the bodies. 'Hera' felt no remorse, only sickening glee as she thought about Perseus' demise in her head._

 _She flicked her fingers, clearing her body of all the ichor before she flashed away, leaving Leto's body next to the pond, uncaring of what may happen to it._

* * *

The lone man stood alone in a large cavern. Rows upon rows of monsters surround him, waiting for the man to speak. He glanced around before taking a few steps forward, stopping at the large metal box that was chained to the ground. A small smirk appeared on his face as he let out a large laugh, placing one foot on the edge of the box.

"This is it!" He exclaimed, dropping the torch and raising his arms up. "We have found it! The weapon that will guarantee us victory against the Olympians!" The monsters around him roared in approval, with some even taking a step closer to the man.

The man let his arms fall as he scowled at the monsters surrounding him. "But unfortunately for you, none of you will be there to witness it." Was all he said before raising his hands and shooting off a large blast of power in every direction. The monsters screeched in agony as their bodies were ripped apart and their souls were sent back to Tartarus.

He laughed quietly to himself before looking back down at the crate on the floor. He grasped one of the chains between his hands before pulling and ripping the chain off of the box. He proceeded to remove the rest of the chains, and once he had done so he knelt beside the box. He grasped the edge of the lid tightly before pushing it off.

As he pushed the lid off to the side he glanced down into the box and a large, evil smile appeared on his face. He reached down before grasping the large handle of the weapon in hands and pulling it out. With the newfound weapons in his hands, he let out a booming laugh as gave it a few test swings.

"Yes… Yes!" He exclaimed, before slamming the hilt of the long weapons onto the ground, admiring the wave of power it released as he did. "At last. I've found it."

He glanced at the large, gleaming blade that stood in front of his eyes, "With this weapon, we shall rule the world, and destroy those petty Olympians." He muttered, while raising one hand to touch the side of the blade. As his fingers were about to touch, he stopped, and a mocking smirk appeared on his face.

"Oops, better not do that." He lowered his hand before starting to walk towards the entrance of the cavern. "This weapon is dangerous after all. It has been used to destroy one of the most powerful beings on the planet."

He stopped at the entrance and looked once again at the weapon. The smirk remained on his face as he continued to admire the weapon. "Hmmm…" He drawled, raising one hand and placing it under his chin. "I'll have to find a new name for this weapon obviously, as I can't go around calling _my_ weapon, _Kronos' Scythe_."

* * *

 **Welp, there ya go, sorry for taking so long, but I have been pretty busy lately.**

 **We are getting closer to the main plot, as the main enemies have yet to make a full appearance. BTW, IF ANYONE can guess who the mystery man is I will also include a preview from way, way down the line… with Piper...**

 **Now, I know that some things may not be making too much sense, but trust me when I say everything will make sense in another 5 chapters or so.**

 **Anyways, we now have some more insight of the twins lives, and how they are going about searching for their brother.**

 **Also, the truth about Hera has been revealed. In case you didn't get it, Hera was kidnapped before Percy and the twins arrived at Olympus, and when they finally did, she was pretty surprised. ;) Also, we saw her thoughts during the Leto scene…**

 **Also, the part with Hera interrogating Percy in Chapter 9 was changed, so you may want to take look at that. It's not major, so if you don't you wouldn't be missing out on anything crazy.**

 **And finally, the weapon has been revealed… what is it's purpose? Wait and find out! :) I had actually had the Scythe's part planned from the start, because it plays a HUGE part.**

 **Obviously you guys can probably guess what is slowly unravelling here, but if you don't well… I won't spoil it for you. :)**

 **Also, with that statement, just know that while I do try to keep a lot of historical facts accurate, some things will change. And with that… A certain famous, although not particularly like demigod will be making an appearance eventually.**

 **Anyway that's it. This is easily the longest Author's Note I've ever written, so sorry. I just thought that since I've been gone so long I would update you guys, and reward you with a quick, little challenge.**

 **Also, with the longest freaking chapter I have ever written. :) 6,000 words. DON'T FORGET THE CHALLENGE!**

 **Anyways, please leave a review for they always make my day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Son of Calypso**

 **Summary:** After an angry God washes up on Calypso's shores, he commits a horrible crime against her just before leaving the island. She asks Poseidon for help to hide her son from Zeus. What will happen when a young Artemis is introduced to the god? Will Zeus find out it's him? And how does the father relate to all of this?

 **Chapter 15**

 **Previously**

 _He glanced at the large, gleaming blade that stood in front of his eyes, "With this weapon, we shall rule the world, and destroy those petty Olympians." He muttered, while raising one hand to touch the side of the blade. As his fingers were about to touch, he stopped, and a mocking smirk appeared on his face._

" _Oops, better not do that." He lowered his hand before starting to walk towards the entrance of the cavern. "This weapon is dangerous after all. It has been used to destroy one of the most powerful beings on the planet."_

 _He stopped at the entrance and looked once again at the weapon. The smirk remained on his face as he continued to admire the weapon. "Hmmm…" He drawled, raising one hand and placing it under his chin. "I'll have to find a new name for this weapon obviously, as I can't go around calling my weapon, Kronos' Scythe."_

 **Now**

Percy shot awake, gasping for breath. He tried to raise one of his hands up to his head but couldn't. Looking down, he noticed the chains wrapped around his arms and legs, keeping him strapped to the table he was lying on. He had woken up a couple of times already, but it seemed as if he forgot where he was every time he awoke.

He let out another shaky breath, almond eyes now looking around the room. Titling his head slightly, he noticed the huddled form of the woman in the corner. Like him, she had not moved from that one spot. He had no idea as to how long they had been stuck here for, but as he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. How long had he been away from Olympus? From Artemis and Apollo? Surely they would be worried about him. Although, as he thought of his siblings, he felt a shudder pass through his body.

As he continued to lay there, trying to slow his racing heart, he remembered why he woke up in such a panic. It was another nightmare. It was strange, throughout his entire life, he had never had a dream, let alone a nightmare. And yet, it seemed as if every time he went to sleep, a new nightmarish situation was created in his head. It had gotten to the point where he was becoming terrified of falling asleep.

But what affected him the most, was that it was becoming difficult to tell which was a dream and which was a memory. His nightmares would always start within a memory, whether he was hunting, eating dinner, or helping his mother with something. But then it would change. Terrifying creatures would replace his siblings, or his mother and no matter what he tried, he could do nothing to get them back. And when the creatures would attack, he would finally wake up.

When he tried to think about the dream, it seemed as if it was a memory, as if it had actually happened. And so it was becoming more difficult to think of his siblings. Whenever he thought of one of their names, he couldn't remember the good times they had, or many of his past experiences. All he could see were the monsters, who seemed to endlessly attack him.

His thought's were interrupted when he heard the door open. The hinges creaked, and he fought not to wince from the sharp noise it made. A lone woman strode through, with a cloak covering the majority of her body. A hood covered her face, making him unable to see what she looked like. She moved closer to the table he was laying on before stopping at the edge and raising one hand. She gently placed it on his head and muttered a few words.

As the lady finished speaking, he was immediately put back to sleep. He seemed to be in some sort of void. It was pitch black, with nothing around him, but then he noticed a small speck of light, which burst out and surrounded him. He was blinded momentarily due to how bright it was, but when his vision finally returned, he gasped in surprise. He was back on Delos, in one of his favorite places.

The river in front of him glistened, the water barely stirring. The trees that surrounded the small clearing were blooming and full with leaves. It was exactly how he remembered it. As a small boy he had spent countless hours here, always doing different things. Some of his fondest times here were when he would spend time with Artemis. They would hang around the pond training, or just chatting, or many other things. But he had enjoyed every second of it. As they got older they hadn't been able to spend as much time together near the pond, but Percy would visit it every so often.

His thoughts were interrupted when a woman entered the clearing. It took him only a moment to recognize his mother. A small ounce of dread grew within him. He had a faint idea of what he may be seeing, and he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to experience it.

He continued to watch as she walked forward and knelt down at the water's edge. She gently dipped the bowl in the pond before filling it with water. A small noise interrupted him and he turned to glance at the trees, but he didn't find anything. He looked back to see his mother glancing at the trees as well, but it wasn't for long as she soon turned her attention back to the bowl.

And this is when the woman chose to attack. Percy screamed out a warning to his mother, but it fell on deaf ears. Leto had just stood up and as she turned she was violently shoved to the ground. She let out a surprised shriek and the bowl flew out of her hands. She landed roughly on her elbows, cutting them both. Golden ichor dripped down her arms as she looked up searching for her attacker.

Percy stared at the figure who stood above his mother. Hera, the Queen of Olympus stared down at her, with a terrifying smirk on her face. In her right hand she held a celestial bronze sword, with a round shield in the other. He remembered when she had questioned him on Olympus, and a small amount of hate started to form within him. Hera raised her foot and slammed it down on Leto's chest, pinning her to the ground.

Percy rushed forward in an attempt to save his mother, but when he should have come in contact with Hera, he fell right through her. He turned back and tried to grab onto her, but once again he just passed right through her.

He watched with a frown as his mother struggled to breath with Hera's foot crushing her chest. He heard a couple of cracks and winced. He could do nothing as he watched his mother lay on the ground, whimpering in pain. Never before had he seen her so helpless, and he felt waves of dread pass through him as he stared into her tear-filled eyes. He wished nothing more than to stop Hera, but he wasn't able to do anything. It was just a memory after all.

Hera formed a mock sympathetic smile on her face. "Oh. Does that hurt?" She asked mockingly. Hera laughed menacingly before stabbing her sword into Leto's shoulder. She had driven the sword clear through her shoulder and into the dirt below.

Percy just continued to stare helplessly at the scene before him. He felt himself slowly growing weaker and weaker, as if he and his mother were connected. It hurt knowing that this is what happened, and that he had not been there to help her. After all she had done for him and his siblings, the one time she needed him he hadn't been there.

Leto's gasp knocked him out of his thoughts. He looked back at his mother, to see tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. "W-What do you want from me?" She whimpered.

"What do I want?" Hera asked, letting go of the sword and raising her hand to rest under her chin as if she was thinking. "Nothing. After all I learned all that I needed to know from your little conversation with your son."

Percy's eyes widened. He remembered the conversation with the goddess clearly. It was what had brought him to his mother in the first place. Back when he had first learned about being adopted by Leto. At the time he had thought that Hera had been trying to get in his head, as she hated the three children of Leto. But he had never guessed that she had this plan in her mind. He couldn't help but mentally hate himself for not realizing Hera's true intentions.

Looking back at the two, he watched Hera speak down to his mother. Hera looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I bet you're wondering how I hid my presence from you?" Leto did nothing but continue to stare at the god above her. "I just called in a favor from Hecate. It was a new remedy she crafted. Hides the presence of any god who drinks it for a certain period of time. It's truly a wonderful creation."

"W-What do y-you want with my s-son?" Leto stuttered, blood-loss causing her to become a little drowsy. Hera's smirk returned to her face. "You know, I originally thought that he had been my husband's bastard child. When he had taken the child from whoever his actual mother actually is, I took him and dumped him here." She paused looking down at Leto with a menacing glare. "And I think you know the rest, after all, you were the one who hid him from me."

Percy was surprised. While he had known that his mother had found him and decided to take him into her care, he had not known that Hera had been the one to abandon him. This thought only served to increase the amount of anger he felt towards the goddess.

Hera reached her hand down to Leto's shoulder and dipped her hand into the ichor that was dripping down. She held her hand up as if inspecting it before flicking her hand down, sending the drops of ichor down onto Leto's face.

Leto spit out some of the ichor that had gone into her mouth, still looking up at the goddess above her.

Hera sighed before looking up at the sky. "Oh well. It seems we don't have much time left together." She looked back down, a terrifying look in her eyes. She reached her hand back down before gripping her sword and violently ripping it out, covering both of their bodies and the grass below in ichor.

Hera used the back of her hand to wipe the ichor off her face. Leto lay gasping on the ground, using a spare piece of cloth to try and stop the blood flow. Hera dropped her sword on the ground and watched as Leto tried to sit up, only for Hera to reach down and grab her wrist. Percy shouted out when he realized what the goddess was planning, but like before, it was useless.

Hera held onto Leto's wrist before using all her strength to pull her up. As Leto was brought up Hera slammed her shield down onto Leto's face. There was a loud crack and ichor burst from her nose. She stared down at Leto who was laying on the ground, whose hands were on her face, trying to stop the blood flow.

Percy stood unmoving. Tears slowly slid down his face as he stared at his mother's crumpled form. He had never seen his mother this weak before, and he had never imagined he would.

Leto lay on the ground, unrecognizable due to her shattered nose and the amount of gold covering her face. Her entire head was throbbing with pain. She blinked as the world around her seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Hera picked up her sword once more and smirked at the titan. She slowly bent down until her face was right above Leto's. "Don't worry." She paused, watching Leto's gaze flicker up to hers. "Once I find out who his true parents are, I will make his death a painful one."

Hera watched Leto's eyes widen before she stabbed her once more with her sword. This time straight through Leto's throat. Hera took a step back, ripping her sword out, and watched as Leto made a few choking noises. She clawed at her throat violently before her hands fell limp at her side. Hera watched as she took a few more labored breaths before her chest rose no more.

Hera sheathed her sword at her waist before taking one last glance at the fallen titan before her. What had once been a beautiful, loving, and caring face was now unrecognizable. Golden ichor was everywhere, covering the ground and both of the bodies.

Percy watched as she flicked her fingers, clearing her body of all the ichor before she flashed away, leaving Leto's body next to the pond. And he continued to stand there, just staring at his mother's lifeless body. Tears continued to slide down his cheeks before falling down to the ground below. He had never experienced anything like this before. He had never felt so much hate towards one being than he did right now.

He clenched his hands shut as he turned away from his mother's body. He remembered when he had arrived on Delos the last time, only to find his mother's body lying in that exact spot. The anger that had filled his entire being, the thirst for revenge had overwhelmed him. He had quickly lost control of his powers, and the last thing he remembered was being attacked from behind. And he could only guess that the people who had captured him had been the ones to do so.

He took a step towards his mother's body just as everything went black. The darkness surrounded him once again, before it all disappeared as he opened his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling, he took a shaky breath. Seeing the death of the person he had loved most affected him. His heart was racing, and he looked back down at the woman who stood beside him. Her expression was emotionless, and all she did was nod to him before leaving the room.

Once he heard the door shut, he slowly sat up. He raised one hand and pressed it against the side of his head. He wanted nothing more than to unsee that entire memory. He couldn't get it out of his head. The terrified expression on his mother's face. The blank stare she gave towards the sky once she had been slain. The smirk on Hera's face as she pulled the sword out of his mother's throat.

Hera. For the first time in his short life he felt true hate towards someone. He wanted nothing more than to go out and kill her. To make her feel what his mother felt as she was killed. To make her feel what it was like to have the person you love most ripped away from you, never to be live again.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was the woman in the corner of the room. The one he had seen sleeping whenever he had woken up for those brief periods of time. He stiffened as he heard her voice, as it sounded eerily familiar. But it couldn't be her. Why would she be trapped in the same room as him?

He turned around slowly, almost like he didn't want to see who called out to him. And as he stared down at the woman laying in the corner, he felt nothing but pure rage. He hadn't been able to see her face before, but now that he did, he wished that he was free from these chains. It was indeed the woman who killed his mother. Who had killed his mother in cold blood, for no other reason than for taking him in and adopting him when he was younger. As he stared down at her form, his almond eyes pulsed with power, causing the room to shake from the aura he was emitting.

"Hera." He muttered, glaring at her. "I will destroy you. I will kill you for what you have done to me. But first, I will make you watch as I destroy everything you love."

* * *

 **That's it! Sorry it took long, but I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I am considering changing the pairing, so please vote on the poll on my profile for a new possible pairing.**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories! The Lost Heroes and The Gatekeeper, which is a collaboration with PurplePirateofProcrastination**

 **Please leave a review! They always make my day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, and sorry that this isn't an update. I've been very, very busy with real life lately and will continue to be for the near future, but I just wanted to get a few things out there.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few weeks and I came to a realization about how I want to progress with my stories, and unfortunately that doesn't include continuing on with The Son of Calypso for the time being. This doesn't mean I'll never return, but for the moment I just no longer have the passion to continue writing this story.**

 **I've been writing on fanfiction for over a year now and I've learned many valuable things about writing as a whole and reflecting back, I've realized that I have made many, many mistakes when writing this story. I appreciate all of the love and support you have all given me throughout this journey and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without it.**

 **I won't be done with this story forever though. At some point I will hopefully return and revise the entire story with a better plot so I can give you all the story you deserve. In the mean time, I will hopefully update The Lost Heroes again soon, and will continue with my Fairy Tail fanfic at a steady pace. As for The Gatekeeper, well, a chapter should be out hopefully soon.**

 **Once again, I apologize for this, but hopefully I will continue to have all your support with my other stories. Feel free to ask any questions you desire and I will do my best to answer them. Thank you all again!**


End file.
